Loves for Naruto
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Naruto's stranded in New York City, trying to find his fiancée. Luckily, he is with charming company, the author Sasuke Uchiha, and his publisher Sai Satoshi. Cupid's struck arrows to their hearts, but who will capture Naruto's?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three Loves For Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/Kiba

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto's stranded in New York City, trying to find his fiancée. Luckily, he is with charming company, the author Sasuke Uchiha, and his publisher Sai Satoshi. Cupid's struck arrows to their hearts, but who will capture Naruto's?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write about them if I had them.

Notes: I like watching old films. This is a premise from an old film. If the guys are a bit OOC, I do apologize. I try to make them as IC as possible. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

"Is there a reason you're dwelling on my couch at this point in time? You have an apartment next door."

Onyx eyes hardened at the figure laying about on the loveseat in his living room-turned-dining room. They belonged to the most renowned novelist in the United States. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the man that was now waving from his loveseat, is his publisher Sai Satoshi. They have been working together for about five years now, since Sasuke had turned twenty one and Sai was twenty-three. They are both respectively young for their careers, but they work hard at them.

"Me being here does absolutely nothing. You're the one who is trying to strike a deal with a beautiful woman and get her in bed with you. Isn't she willing anyway? Or do you have to keep making her believe that you're in love with her? Shame on you, Sasuke."

The author had opened his mouth to yell at his publisher, threatening to kick him out, but thought better of it. He just turned to his butler, making sure all of the preparations for his night with Ms. Haruno would be perfect. He'd be damned if his publisher was going to ruin this for him. He did like this girl quite a lot, and he knew her for quite a while, but she had the glittering eyes for marriage because of his name, and he didn't want such frivolous things.

He may be a romance novelist, but he was not well-versed in the ways of romance in the real world. Women always got that confused when they spoke to him at book signings and whatnot. If a girl was to see him on the street, she would faint, and his publicist would give the girl a fake smile, laughing inside of himself all the while. Sasuke always felt that his publisher was the devil on some days, but tonight, he was just annoying.

"Sai, seriously, get out of my apartment."

"Hostile as ever. How do I put up with you?"

Sasuke sighed, becoming even more agitated with his uninvited guest. "The real question is why do I put up with _you. _Now, get out of my house."

The publisher shrugged and lazily sat up on the loveseat. He made no further moves to get up and leave, which frustrated the novelist even more. The butler looked at them, quite amused as ever, until Sasuke's attentions returned to him and he snapped at him for not taking care of business for the night with Ms. Haruno. Usually, Sasuke would not have to try so hard to bed a woman, but Haruno was quite difficult. She was a particularly well-known physician and her step-mother was a well-known politician, together they were a dangerous combination, and he knew that Haruno's step-mother was the reason that Sakura pushed marriage before sex. He grimaced at the thought of being tied down at such an early age.

"You know, you could just take the older woman to bed-"

"_Get out!"_

Sai finally got up from the loveseat, trudging over to the novelist and fixed his tie, as if he wasn't being thrown out of the other man's home. "I was only trying to help you." Sasuke gave him the glare of a lifetime as his publisher made his way through their adjoining balconies and to his own apartment. He really wished that he had never told him to move next door, figuring that it would be so much easier if they worked side-by-side. Nights like this made him unbearable.

Turning away from the balconies. He found his butler came back into the room. Still he snapped at him over and over about the how the proceedings should take place and make sure everything was perfect. For an Uchiha like himself, perfection was the only option, especially with the kind of career path he had chosen for himself.

Sasuke had no idea how much time had passed until someone began to rap at his door. He straightened his attire, knowing damn well that he looked perfect as always, but one can never be too careful. He opened the door and if he was not an Uchiha who had to remain his composure at every painstaking moment, his face would have fell and his temper might have flared. For now, he had to keep up appearances and pretend he was happy.

"Do come in ladies." Sakura Haruno and her stepmother Tsunade entered the premises. He gave his attendant a harsh look that read "set another place at the fucking table, _now_", needless to say, Sasuke was not thrilled with the prospect. Tsunade inspected everything inside of the room that she was present in, talking about various nonsensical things and marriage. Sakura gave some of her own input, but that was it. Every time Tsunade would pick something up, Sasuke would redirect her attention, snatching the object within her clutches and setting it down. God forbid she broke one of the heirlooms inside this apartment of his.

He somehow got the two of them to sit at the dining table after the butler set all of the places, and provided a chair for Tsunade. The three of them sat there awkwardly for a few moments, until Tsunade commented about the décor that Sasuke had chosen for this little dinner.

"How romantic, there are candelabras. I suppose there would be a musician playing somewhere along here, am I right?"

Sasuke's jaws tightened, and he had to restrain himself from wanting to pluck his own hairs from his head. "No, I did not set up a musician to play for the night." From the door between the dining room and kitchen, the butler gave him a look, seeing as how there was supposed to be a musician and he was trying to move him elsewhere. Sasuke had to refrain from sighing at his rotten luck. Only his night could become so sour.

The night began to wear him out as Tsunade and Sakura kept sneaking the idea of marriage into every conversation that Sasuke could come up with. He kept dodging that area of conversation every chance he could get, but he could Tsunade was not happy with that. He had to find away around this somehow. After the dinner and dessert had been cleared, he excused himself to the balcony, claiming that he had left something there and he would return shortly.

He went through the balcony to his publisher's apartment, seating on the other male's bed, he roughly shook him awake. "Sai…Sai! Get up this instant! We have to think of a plan, and we need a plan right now. Sai!" He kept hissing the other man's name in his ear as he shook him roughly. His publisher now rubbed at his eyes, confusion lit up his eyes until he understood what the problem was. He gave Sasuke one of his smiles, creeping him out, but showing he was amused nonetheless.

"Marriage papers? Did she bring them to you?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Something far worse. She brought Tsunade with her."

Sai's eyes widened a fraction of their normal size and he sat up. "That _is_ horrifying. What do you propose to do then?"

"I intend to leave here."

"And where would we be going?"

"Anywhere but this place. We should start heading out on a book tour. That way, when I come back, maybe she will have placed that thought out of her mind. The both of them, hopefully." Sasuke started moving about in his publisher's home, throwing things into suitcases, trying to find something he should bring to the other apartment, as well as thinking of what to tell his guests.

"A book tour, you say. I suppose we should just go to some quiet little town somewhere. Let this whole marriage thing fly over. Do you know where we should go? Upstate?"

Sasuke gave him a look. "I prefer out of this state. Who knows where they have friends."

"I thought you would have found that out. Or did the second Uchiha prodigy not think of that?"

"Now is not the time to goad me on, Sai. I'm tired of you."

"You still work with me."

"That's because unfortunately, you are the best in this business."

"Damn straight I am. And that is why I am helping you achieve greatness. You already have it in the literary world, and you could have it in the social realm, but you like to be put off about such things. You're exhausting as well." Sai gave one of his fake smiles, which struck Sasuke to the core. How much he wanted to wring this man's neck at times…but he was an Uchiha, he had to be cool, calm, and collected.

"Can we just do something, now?"

"We leave in the morning. I will go and tell them that I made you go and rest without you expecting it. Get in the bed." Sasuke stared at him. "Get in it or else the whole plan falls through." The younger male, undressed himself as his publisher went through the balcony to his apartment. He could hear everyone in the other apartment speaking about why Sasuke didn't come back, and he buried himself in Sai's bed.

Tsunade and Sakura made a trip to the other apartment to see if Sai's words were true, and found Sasuke "fast asleep." Sai had informed them that they have a book tour scheduled for the following morning, and that Sasuke had become quite tired. He let him sit on the bed for a few moments as he rummaged through his home for something and ended up falling fast asleep on his bed. Sakura was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see the man she was falling for, especially not for a few days. Tsunade was trying to figure out if there was anything amiss.

Sai ended up escorting the two ladies out the door, making sure they went home safely, and then motioned for Sasuke that the coast was clear. Unfortunately, Sasuke had truly fallen asleep inside of his bed, which only left Sai with one option: to take the young author's bed for the night. He smiled a genuine smile to himself, knowing that the other man would not be thrilled about this. In any case, he went to sleep in the other's bed and slept just as comfortably as Sasuke did in his.

x.x.x.

"I didn't expect this place to be so warm."

"We're in the south, Sasuke. What did you expect? The temperatures to fluctuate just as it does in our beloved state? Come now, and here I thought you were an intelligent man." The glare that the younger man gave to his publisher was enough to make some piss their pants. Sai had grown immune to that same glare as he had to deal with him every single day of his life since they started working together. The relationship between them was less than perfect seeing as Sai would make fun of his author, and Sasuke would always retort either in a harsh, vulgar, or sarcastic manner. Sai thought nothing of this, since it was just how their personalities clashed. They worked better in the writing department when they had to actually write instead of speak. There was no denying they were an amazing duo.

Especially since they seemed to have the same type of tastes. The only problem about that was they were prone to even more disputes. If they both saw something they liked, it was a constant struggle between who should keep it, and who should back away. In the end, neither would get what they desired, for someone else would have stolen it right from under their noses. They always assured themselves it would never happen again. But it did, over and over again.

However, at the present moment, neither of them were thrilled about the heat. When Sasuke ordered (more like begged in Sai's perspective) for an escape, the duo created a book tour the following day, and headed off from New York city all the way to a small town in the south of the United States. And now, they were at their final destination, before they made their trek all the way back home. It had been a grueling three weeks. Women and a few men, had been fawning over Mr. Uchiha as he signed various copies of his books, even his latest romance novel, and gave them winning smirks.

After all, a man like him couldn't be bothered to give a genuine smile. Especially if his companion throughout the trip kept giving eerily creepy ones to those who passed them by. He wondered if it was the stigma of being with a man that gave off a fake smile, that made him never want to truly smile. No, he gathered that it would have had to do with his upbringing, seeing as he didn't smile much back then either. He only did when he was probably very young and even then, it was a hard pressed issue.

"You always seem to stare off into the distance. Do you need a new girl to help you replenish yourself or make you unwind, or unload?"

"Don't be disgusting."

Sai held up his hands in mock surrender as they moved into their hotel room. "I am not being disgusting, just merely giving a suggestion. Lighten up, will you? We're in a completely different area from the city. Just look at these people, they're all smiling instead of scowling unlike you."

"And they don't give off creepy, fake ones like you."

"I try. It's more than I can say for you."

Sasuke turned away from him, taking his bags and throwing them on his bed. They shared a suite, which wasn't a very spacious place compared to their apartments, but it had two rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom they only had to share with one another. "In another day and we set off back to the city. One more day, I must deal with screaming and crying women who want to touch me in various places."

"You forget the men who do as well." Sai was amused, he could hear it in his tone.

"I am not like you, one who engages with either sex. I only prefer just the one. And that sex is opposite of my own."

"I am not doubting you, but I have seen even the most haughty, pompous, and hard-pressed man fall to their knees in front of another man. I am not telling you to consider it, but…have a little more choice with your words. Leave me alone with my tastes as I do with yours. It's the only thing we don't have to truly argue about." Sai dropped his own bags on his bed, leaving the room before Sasuke could question him. The sun began to set, signaling that dinner would be served soon. Tomorrow, Sasuke would have his final day of the book tour. He would deal with the adoring fans, and then take off to see Sakura and her mother again. Hopefully, things would have gone according to plan.

The following day, however, his plans took a very sharp, and unexpected turn. Sasuke Uchiha was presently standing in the bookstore that Sai had organized for the book tour. So many people had crammed themselves inside, that Sai wondered if they would even be able to get outside if a huge commotion was to ensue. He hoped that no trouble would arise, but you never know what could happen. Things had a funny way of just…happening. With those plaguing thoughts, however, the reading had went through without a hitch.

Sasuke's tone fluctuated perfectly, he held the crowd in with his words and even with a small smirk or two. He would pause at a precise moment, capturing the eyes of an adoring lady, who would have to fan herself, feeling the sweltering heat of his eyes burn into her core. Sai shook his head, used to the way he was. This was only a game he would play, seducing the women in the crowd, ensnaring them, seeing if any would want to take to his bed. You would be surprised how many had cheated with their husbands and tried to get themselves pregnant with Sasuke's child.

Despite all of those kinds of problems, Sasuke was perfectly childless, and more than fitting for a bachelor or even a husband. He had his own problems, but what person did not?

Sasuke finished the reading, closing the book, and giving a smirk to the crowd. They applauded him as they all broke off with chatter, going to collect a book for him to sign. They lined up perfectly, in a tight order, and Sasuke's hand hurt by at least the fiftieth person to come and ask for a signature. The woman that he had given this signature to was about the same age as Sakura, and just as incredibly bubbly. She was more flirtatious than Sakura, and he could tell that she would ravage him if she could get her hands on him.

She seemed a bit too ambitious for his tastes, but after he signed her book, he gave her a kiss on the hand, sending the girl's heart aflutter. She fanned herself, walking to her cluster of women, and chatting in rushed clips. Sasuke smirked, he was so damn good. He always had the right to be an arrogant bastard.

"Um…excuse me?" A smoky voice made Sasuke turn his attentions and he was shocked to see that the newcomer had about the same blond hair color as the maiden before him. He was of course muscular, and obviously a well-chiseled male, and Sasuke asked himself why he was scrutinizing him. It's not like he could be captivated by a male. But the ocean currents, so pristine and blue, in the male's eyes made Sasuke falter on that thought. "Are you going to sign this for me?"

Sasuke blinked, getting a bit lost in the deep blue sea. "What?"

"The book. Can. You. Sign. It?" This tanned man held up the book in front of his face, flicking the cover with his middle finger, and brought it down with a smile. "I was hoping to get this signed, but if you're not feeling too well anymore-"

"No." The man's face twisted with a question. "I mean, I will sign it." Sasuke had never felt goofy before in his life, and now was not the time to start it. He cleared his throat before asking, "And who shall I make it out to?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke blinked up at him, who merely smiled before saying, "Yes, that is my name. I do like to read your books. Not all of them are romance novels."

"There are some that are deemed both romantic and adventurous."

"I like to focus on the adventurous side, if you don't mind."

Sasuke signed the book, placing it delicately in Naruto's capable hands. "I do not mind it at all." This time he could feel a tug at the corners of his lips. Not exactly a smile, but not a smirk either. He couldn't identify what it was, but even Sai knew there was something going on. His attentions had been taken away by the lovely blonde woman that Sasuke had given a hand-kiss to. She had been yapping about all sorts of things, and turned to see that Sasuke was giving a semi-smile to someone. He tried to find out who the mysterious person was, but the figure had been lost to the crowd.

All he could make out was the lustrous golden hair that shined with even more vibrance than that of the woman who was before him. He was certain that Sasuke didn't even know what hit him, especially as the author kept mumbling to himself about vast oceanic eyes that looked through him as he paced around at night.

No, Sasuke didn't know what had struck him at all.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Hello everyone! Another fic burrowed its way into my mind and it wouldn't let me go! I thank you all for reading, and I will try to get some updates up as soon as I can!<p>

Next time: It's back to New York for Sasuke and Sai. Not a week into their homecoming and Sakura and Tsunade are becoming more persistent about these marriage plans. And what about Naruto, who suddenly shows up at Sasuke's apartment? When did he even give him the address? Sai, don't make that face!

Oh well, till next time. xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three Loves For Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/Kiba

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto's stranded in New York City, trying to find his fiancée. Luckily, he is with charming company, the author Sasuke Uchiha, and his publisher Sai Satoshi. Cupid's struck arrows to their hearts, but who will capture Naruto's?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write about them if I had them.

Notes: Second chapter! I'm thankful for the reviews and alerts! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story! Also, I changed what was supposed to happen in this chapter, and some of it will be in the following chapter. Without further ado, here's he next installment.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

One thing Sasuke did know of, was that mornings were the bane of his existence. He hated them with the passion of hellfire, and wished that he stayed up at night and never had to wake up in the mornings again. But alas, his problem was always recurring, and he sneered when Sai touched his shoulders, then shook them, humming to himself like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Stop that."

"Oh good, you're finally awake. Come now, we must pack and then board the train back home. I trust you don't need to purchase anything? A bottle of water, some food, a hooker?"

Sasuke glared at him. _"Get out!"_

It took him a total of twenty minutes to be dressed prim and proper. His companion in the suite was at the kitchen area, toying with something that had arrived with the complimentary breakfast. It was a little letter addressed to Sasuke, and so he moved behind the publisher, snatched it from him as he started to protest and read it's contents.

"She wants you to meet her at some room later on tonight. We'll be gone in an hour. Pay no mind to it."

"Then why would you tell me about getting a hooker?"

Sai gave him that smile again, "To annoy you as it always does, my little novelist."

"Are you the Devil Incarnate, or are you just his son?"

"I am whatever you want me to be."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. "That sounds like a dirty comment to ensnare me, Sai. Do me a favor and shut up."

"I did nothing, _your highness. _I was only answering your question." Sai sauntered away from him, claiming his luggage. Meanwhile Sasuke had to carry his own. They came here together, and would be boarding the same train together. Unfortunately, while Sasuke had planned to get a cart all to his lonesome, he found out that he would be seating with Satoshi. Boarding the train took a considerable amount of time because as Sasuke would put it, there were a bunch of idiots who couldn't determine where their seats were despite the numbers of the seats being in a highly florescent color.

"How long are we going to be kept here?"

"As long as it is needed. It's not like you are in a rush to see Sakura again, are you?" Sasuke gave him a look. "I didn't think so either. So sit there and look as pretty as you always do. I'm going to see if there will be someone with a trolley and whatnot."

"Are we going to Hogwarts?" By the time Sasuke said his retort, Satoshi had already closed the door to the compartment and was running around. The younger man decided to sink low in his chair. After all, there was no one else around, so he wouldn't have to sit in the correct position. He wanted to relax, and not think about the oncoming stress of what would happen when he got back to New York. He had just published a novel, but of course his fans would want more. The next one was half way done, and there was still the whole situation about Sakura wishing to get married.

It would be a arduous journey, and he would have to think of things to cover his behind when he got back. He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Maybe he could catch some kind of rest while Sai was away for a little while. He switched his position, laying on his side of the seats, curling up and putting his jacket on top of him like a blanket. There was a complimentary pillow however, so he put his head on that and started to drift off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sai was running around through various train compartments, seeing if there was anything delectable he could bring to Sasuke, as well as have some for himself. He entered one after another, finding absolutely nothing, until he came to the last cart. There were various tables spread across this part of the train, and Sai was glad they had boarded one of the very few trains that were cutting across the country. He watched the waiters come to the tables graciously asking what people wanted, and figured he could stay for a little while. If Sasuke truly needed him, he would be able to find him.

He walked in between tables, passing by a few waiters, until he noticed an empty table, and occupied it for himself. A waiter set a place for him, bringing a menu, and Sai ordered from the top of the list, knowing full well the meal would go straight to Sasuke in a bill. Sai was the publisher, but Sasuke was the novelist and most of the time, he made the other pay for his meals. Especially since he mostly paid for everything else except the apartment they were housed in.

They had quite the little arrangement, if anyone had dared to ever ask. Thankfully, no one did and both parties were glad for it. The hoped it would always stay that way, unfortunately, because they both value a stagnant life, they didn't always expect change. Especially not tan, blond, and blue-eyed change that asked if he could slide into Sai's booth since there were no available seats.

"Of course you may sit with me. I would like the company, except…are you of the feminine persuasion?"

Sky colored irises narrowed and tinted red at the accusation, just as much as the face to whom they belonged to. "Of course I'm not. I am a male. Do I look like a woman to you?" Embarrassment registered clearly on his face and Sai sat in his chair, smiling. This time it was a genuine smile, but nonetheless creepy to the blond haired man who was now sitting across from him.

"Forgive me, you just looked slightly curvaceous unlike a man. I was not too sure." The man's face across from him was still a strikingly shade of red, and Sai wondered if he was going to move away. Amazingly, he didn't, and so Sai was more than ready to learn more about this fellow. "I have already ordered my own meal, so you may take as long as you like. What is your name anyway, that way I don't call you anything embarrassing again?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Sai raised an eyebrow and leaned even closer to the man before him. "Naruto, hm? And what brings you on a cross-country train? You don't look like someone who travels such long distances."

Naruto lifted the menu to his face as to hide the blush that was never going away. "My fiancée is in New York."

"Going to chase a lover and bring her back home, hm? It's tragic that she would run away from you. Maybe she thought you looked a bit too much like a lass and not enough like a lad?" Naruto threw the menu at his face and jumped up from his chair. His face was now contorted with anger and instead of yelling at the poor excuse of a gentleman before him, he stalked out of the compartment fuming. Sai pulled the menu off of his face, rubbing his nose. The menu had made a lot of contact with it. "Rude as hell. But easy on the eyes, maybe I could get a piece of that."

"Sir? Your order." A waiter came to the table presenting his dish and bowing before him. Sai nodded, and the waiter left, taking the menu without any further questions.

"This is going to be quite an interesting trip. He said he was headed for New York as well. Hm. Maybe I'll see him more often." Sai took a sip of his drink and began to eat, with a plot formulating in his mind about seeing that blonde again. Sure, he had insulted him, but he also could have just popped a punch at him if he was that uncomfortable. He had his wits about him and Sai was very intrigued by Naruto. He was already under his spell, and he didn't mind it.

* * *

><p>In another compartment…<p>

Said blond was currently walking back to his own compartment rather hungry and very pissed off. He couldn't believe that fucker! He had insulted him without any inhibitions and for no good reason! He should have just chucked a punch right into that creepy ass smiling face of his and called it a day! But he couldn't and wouldn't do such things. He didn't even know that man and there were others who were eating in that compartment.

He sighed to himself, his anger beginning to dissipate. He had no idea what he should do now. He wanted to eat, but he couldn't go back to that dining compartment and risk seeing Sai again. Maybe there would be someone coming around with something to eat? Or maybe they would be stopping soon? Naruto could only hope that that prospect, but even so it would not be for a few more hours until they stopped.

He opened the door to his compartment, lonelier than ever before. He did have two others who were in there with him, but they moved into another compartment filled with women who kept giving the flirtatious glances every so often. Needless to say, Naruto was now all by his lonesome. He was going to go to a completely different state in order to find his fiancée Kiba, and bring him back home for their overdue wedding. Or they would marry in New York, which sounded even more delightful.

Naruto really couldn't careless about who was at the wedding or where it would be held as long as he married the love of his life. He had been dating Kiba for so many years now that seeing his future without the other man in tow…it just wasn't a life or living at all! Truthfully they've known each other for so many years and then just fell in love like it was just right. They had a few bumps along the way, especially with Kiba going to New York because he wanted to "go out and see the world." Naruto kept reminding him that his world was with him, but Kiba wouldn't rest until he went to New York and so his lover had let him, telling him to come back for him.

And then Kiba never came back. They had chosen a day and everything for him to return and Naruto wondered if he was in some horrid accident. If that were the case, someone would have contacted them. Naruto knew that Kiba was still alive and completely fine. He just really wanted to know why his love had never come back home. Why would he leave everything and everyone behind? Why would he leave Naruto behind? It only left a bruise on his heart, or maybe a wound just as deep as when his parents had passed and he thought no one else would want him ever again.

Naruto swallowed the bile that crept up his throat as he thought of those hurtful times. At that time, when his parents were gone, he wanted nothing more than to go with them. Just like he wanted to go with Kiba to New York, but he had things to do back in town. He had people to take care of. His adoptive family was real swell, and Naruto loved them more than anything, but he was ready to make the ultimate commitment and take the greatest step for the other man. And then, it vanished in the blink of an eye when Kiba never showed up.

That's why Naruto had a new resolve. He was done waiting. He was going to make Kiba his husband, if he was truly in love with him still. He hoped that Kiba was still in love with him and that the moment he stepped foot in New York, he would find the love of his life and get back home. With that thought he laid himself down on one of the seats, figuring he had nothing else to do, he might as well just relax. His stomach was rumbling, but there was nothing he could do about hat for now. He would just have to wait for a few hours until they stopped.

And he was correct in it taking a few hours. The train slowed down, and he jumped up seeing life outside of his window that was not a bunch of trees. He could see people gazing upon the train as it moved along the tracks like a snake and then finally hissed and stopped completely. He could hear the conductor saying the station and that they would be here for about half an hour. Naruto gathered about himself and rushed off the train and onto the platform immediately seeking a store with some semblance of anything particularly edible.

* * *

><p>In another part of train…<p>

The author had finally awoken due to his annoying editor shaking his shoulder and cooing some nonsense or other at him. He wanted nothing more than to smack him, but he could only do so at his hand instead, glaring all the while as he sat up. He pushed down the yawns that were threatening to reveal themselves and rubbed at his eyes, willing the sleepiness away.

"Why aren't we moving?" He asked hoarsely. He could tell that the train had stopped, pulled into some station, but he was not too thrilled about it.

"Staying here for a little while. Giving people a reason to stretch their legs so to speak. Here, I got something for you." Sai held out a piece of bread for the novelist, urging him to take it, but Sasuke merely glared at it. "What? I thought you liked bread."

"You ate half of it, you idiot." He sighed, throwing off the blankets and getting up. "I'm going to get something proper for me to eat. Behave yourself while I am away."

Sai popped the bread into his mouth, taking a huge portion of it in between his teeth and biting it off to chew. "Right. Be back in twenty minutes or else they'll leave you." He smiled, showing his teeth and the foot stuck in his mouth, much to the Uchiha's disgust. Sasuke slammed the door to the compartment with a grimace, and walked out of the train with his hands fisting in his pockets. He asked himself over and over why he dealt with the other man. It was beyond his comprehension.

He wondered if he liked being tortured by having to work with him. Living with him was difficult as well as just being in the other man's vicinity. He didn't particularly _hate _Sai, just felt that he was annoying as hell and should be shipped off to a country that was so far it didn't have an area code, much less a name. he wondered if he could just chuck Sai to some uncharted island and be done with it. He should look into it.

As he kept on walking he found himself in front of a quaint shop that was much like a delicatessen. He ordered himself a sandwich as well as got himself a drink, and a paper for him to read. He wasn't one to care about the news about the world, but he could use it to distract himself from spending time with the annoyance that was his editor. The moment the other would talk, he could start reading and temporarily block him out. He would probably have to read those articles about fifty times in order to block him out completely, and even that would be pushing it.

"Excuse me? Do you think I could get a ham and cheese sandwich on a roll?" Sasuke looked toward the voice that sounded vaguely familiar to his ears. He found himself gazing at the same man that he had inevitably been drawn to at the book signing down south. Think back on it, he didn't peg this man as someone who would be traveling up the country, and he was confused to wonder what he was doing at the same shop as him right now.

"Naruto?" Sea colored eyes made contact with his dark ones, and Sasuke fought the urge to smile. Just what was going on while he was in the presence of this man? He felt goofy and that was not something he was used to. In any case, he was really glad to see him, and that it really was him. Only, he looked down at the other's feet and could see he was standing on his tip toes, when he was talking to the man behind the counter. Sasuke was amused, and a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth as Naruto looked down to see what he was looking at. Immediately, he put his feet fully on the ground, moving over to him.

"Mr. Uchiha. I didn't think I would ever be seeing you again. Do you come here often?" He held out his hand for the other to shake, and once he did so his smile lit up even more. Sasuke was captivated by it for a moment, taking quite a bit of time holding onto the blonde's hand. When he noticed this, he dropped it like it was burned, and immediately regretted it. Did his hand begin to feel cold as it was now just by it's lonesome? He pressed both his hands together, which didn't make it any better. Maybe Naruto was a conduit of heat, that would have to be the only reason.

"No, I am traveling back to New York by train. What about you? I highly doubt that you are from around here when I saw you yesterday at my book signing."

Naruto put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. "I am not huh? I'm actually traveling to New York as well. I have business there, if you must know. I don't really have to explain it to you, though. Why would it matter to you?"

Sasuke sighed. "Touché. I was only asking a question, there was no need for the attitude."

Naruto faltered as he was handed his sandwich. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap at you. Maybe I'm still a bit high strung from earlier. I was insulted and-" He sighed, shaking his head. "That doesn't matter. Are you going to eat on the train or are you going to stay out here? The train will probably be leaving soon." He searched through his pockets, trying to find his money but took out his keys instead.

He kept searching and searching, trying to figure out where his money was until he finally found it. But before he could pay, Sasuke had already done the deal. He took Naruto's food as well as his own and sauntered out, leaving Naruto to scramble up his belongings and follow him. "You didn't have to do that." He snatched away his food from Sasuke, knowing his impulsivity was beginning to be his undoing. "I could have paid for the food myself."

"I'm sure you could, but you were taking so long that I thought I might fossilize. As well as the fact that the poor cashier was staring at you wondering if you were going to pull something that was going to be a firearm instead of money. You were taking so long she might have thought you were a robber, and I your accomplice. And I'd rather not get in trouble like that."

"I didn't take that long! And why would she think I were a robber?"

"We're still in the south." He said that as if it explained anything, and Naruto didn't like the implication. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette as they sat on a bench and began eating. "Are you going to keep staring at me like you want me or are you actually going to go for the kill?" Sasuke didn't know where that came from, and he didn't even want to know. He was nothing like Sai was, who fancied both males and females. He only fancied females and that was how it was going to stay, he didn't expect himself to have some kind of verbal diarrhea that he couldn't cure.

Naruto on the other hand, choked on a piece of his sandwich at the comment, and began to cough. He had to drink some of the beverage that he had gotten, clutching his chest. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the words that came from the novelist's mouth. He couldn't deny that the other man was oh-so-very-attractive, but he was saving himself for Kiba. That and he didn't like the haughtiness in his tone, like he knew Naruto wanted him.

"I'm engaged, I don't think I would want to go for someone like you anyway. You don't seem very…" He tried to think of a word that described Kiba perfectly. "Playful. Yes, you don't seem playful." Sasuke's eyebrow raised as he took a swig of his soda. "Why would anyone want to be playful? I don't have to be. People just flock to my mysterious charm, and they can't resist me."

Naruto snorted. "And you believe that? They only like you because you're famous and you're good looking. Yeah, I can admit that. But do you even have a personality that doesn't come off as arrogant?" The train bells started to chime and ring incessantly, and Naruto got up, beginning to walk away. His face was burning from embarrassment of talking to an amazing author like that. He didn't count on his arm being caught by said author, and stopping because of it. He turned around, willing the blush creeping on his face to go away and that Sasuke wouldn't notice it.

"You're right, people don't like me because of me. No one really knows me and I like it that way. As for a personality, I have one, but no one needs to see what it's like. Because I don't care what people think about me." Sasuke let go of his arm, and passed by him, clambering into the train. He had thrown out the food he was eating, and left Naruto behind. He didn't know what was wrong with him as he stalked off to his compartment, something about what Naruto said had just struck him and he knew would be thinking about it for the rest of the trip.

Naruto bit his lip and then expelled air he didn't even know he was holding. He threw out his food, climbing onto the train, just as it was about to take off and walked slowly to his compartment. He opened the door, looking around in it's loneliness, wishing that someone would pay him company. He had half a mind to go through every other one in the train just so he could go and apologize to Sasuke. He wouldn't know where to look first, but it was just an idea.

He sat on one of the seats, his head leaning on the window as he gazed outside. The world was whirring past him, and he was feeling quite embarrassed and sad. What was he going to do now? Maybe he would see Sasuke again in the train, and if not, maybe when they stepped off in New York, they would see each other. Naruto just had to look positive. He'll be able to apologize, and his spirits would be lifted.

It really was going to be a long trip to New York.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: The boys have finally met Naruto, and we get a glimpse at his love life. Things can only get even more crazy from here on out. The chapters are also going to get longer and longer, so stay tuned.<p>

Next time: All of the boys are finally in New York. Naruto's looking for his love, but something unexpected makes him turn to Sasuke. Sai's in a tizzy and finds himself asking Naruto's expertise. And Sakura is also back in New York? Crazy things are happening, and it might even be a wedding!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three Loves For Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/Kiba

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto's stranded in New York City, trying to find his fiancée. Luckily, he is with charming company, the author Sasuke Uchiha, and his publisher Sai Satoshi. Cupid's struck arrows to their hearts, but who will capture Naruto's?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write about them if I had them.

Notes: Third chapter! I am glad you guys like the story! I am actually in love with it myself. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

Naruto was lucky to avoid Sasuke and Sai for an entirety of twenty four hours. That's not to say that they didn't almost have a few run ins with one another, but they still didn't make any contact. And since Naruto thought he was completely safe, he did something drastic and came face-to-face with a smiling asshole who thought he was female. Case in point, he was currently attached to Satoshi, because he had literally walked into him. He kept on cursing his luck, and wondering what hated him on such a day to make this happen.

"Naruto, how lovely it is to run into you. Are you planning on molding yourself to fit my body? Not something I'm used to. I like to chase rather than be chased, and usually not by the effeminate type." Naruto pushed him into the wall on the other side of them, fuming with rage. Not even a minute into falling into this man, not that he wanted to of course, the damn train decided to give such a lurch, and he was already insulted! The nerve of this bastard!

"Piss off! No one could ever want someone like you, you asshole!" Naruto was about to stalk off, but Sai was quick to his feet and caught his arm. "Let me go!" He kept on trying to get away from this freak's grasp, but he wouldn't relent. His fist was raised, but he immediately felt another hand clasp over his fist and looked behind him.

"I am sorry sirs, but your confrontation can only bring you both out of this cart, and off the train in its entirety. I am sure both of you gentlemen would like to stay on until you both reach your destination, am I correct?" The man that had his hand on top of Naruto's fist released it, and Naruto promptly dropped his hand, turning his attention to Sai who dropped the other's arm. Now, Naruto was able to get away, running off through the compartments with Sai at his heels.

"Will you wait just a minute! I was only trying to ease the tension!" Sai's voice rang clear as Naruto was obsessed with trying to get away from him. Naruto was about to start opening the doors of the compartment beside him, until it opened up on it's own and the last man he wanted to see was standing there before him, just as surprised. Naruto winced at seeing a face full of Sasuke while being chased by a madman named Sai. He just wanted to scream, and so he opened his mouth to do so, but Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their attentions from each other to look at Sai. The poor editor was confused. Seeing the uptight author, clamping a hand over another man's mouth, and in such surprise as well…you would have thought that he was caught doing something equally naughty. Maybe he was doing something naughty in the car before Sai and the fox before them arrived.

Naruto forcibly took the novelist's hand off of his mouth. "You two know each other?"

The question was directed to Sasuke, but Sai answered first. "I am his editor. We've been working with each other for a very long time. The question is how do you both know each other? From what I can gather, he is every bit as surprised to see you, as you are to see him." With every sentence, Sai kept closer to the two of them, stopping in front of Naruto, who took a step back as if not wanting to get too close to him. Sasuke noticed this and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I don't really think that's any of your business!" Naruto was already on the defensive, that was so…cute in Sai's eyes. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to figure out why the cerulean eyed male was about to enter his compartment, and why he was trying to get away from his editor. He hoped that Sai's intellect was not failing him and that he started to go after the ridiculous southerner.

"Oh? Sasuke, I didn't know you were finally going to switch sides. Good for you, he does look quite adorable." If Sasuke were any other person, he might have blushed a striking shade of crimson, like the other man next to him, who was also glaring at Sai, but Sasuke was an Uchiha, blushing was not a part of who he was. It wasn't part of his genetic make-up to blush, at least that's what he and the rest of his family believed.

"Satoshi." The name was said in a cold, harsh, and clipped tone, that permitted no foolishness. Naruto's attention was caught by the tone, and he was starting to feel a little bit claustrophobic. The man who was chasing him not only a few minutes ago was the editor of the most attractive author he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. And said author was told off by him a day before, and he was caught in the middle of the two men having a stare down! It was all just too much for his poor little heart.

All he wanted was a trip to New York so he could see Kiba again and get married. Why the hell was that so difficult? What did he ever do to deserve this kind of rotten luck? He might have been caught in the sexiest manwich ever, but he didn't want it. At least his mind didn't want it. And he was not going to lose his wits for a little bit of anything. He wanted to go and see his fiancée! Not deal with anyone or anything else! But he was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was not lucky today.

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw." He sighed to himself, rubbing at his forehead, feeling the beginning of a migraine. Both dark haired males turned to him, forgetting all about their stare-down war, and looked at him like he was nuts.

"Come again?" And the novelist finally spoke to him, the first in twenty four hours.

Naruto gulped, feeling both pairs of eyes on him. He was starting to see people coming out of the compartments and seeing the three men in the middle of the car. "Nothing. Look, I have somewhere I need to be-"

"The train won't arrive in New York for another three hours. Why don't you stay here in our compartment for a little while. I swear we don't bite, unless you want us to." Naruto's look of disgust mirrored the one that Sasuke had for his editor.

"One day, your poor choice of words are going to get you castrated. Unless if they plan to actually fuck you gently with a chainsaw. As for you, bumbling idiot, I suppose he's right. The general populace of this train car is staring at the three of us, and I am sure you don't want them to question you. Get inside of here." It wasn't a request, and as much of a command it was, Naruto had no choice as he was dragged inside the compartment by Sasuke and Sai followed.

Where the hell had his luck gone?

* * *

><p>x.x.x.<p>

Three and a half hours later, found Naruto outside of Grand Central Station, clutching one suitcase, and a note in his hand. He sniffed the air, taking in the scent of the city. There was the pungent odor of gas and trash that littered some areas, as well as those who were homeless. Naruto looked around, feeling like he was caught in a spiral of chaos, and he hadn't even really left the station yet. He was standing just outside the doors, watching as people whizzed by, cars honked, and lights flashed all around him.

"It really is huge. Am I going to find him?" He looked down at the note in his hand, holding it up to his heart, and closed his eyes. "I'll be able to. This is Kiba, I'm talking about. I'll always be able to find him." He opened his eyes, nodded at nothing in particular, and started walking in one direction. He looked at the note once again, which was scribbled an address for him to find. He was mumbling the address to himself, not paying attention to anyone around him, and he crashed into someone. "I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're going!" The man barked, and Naruto was taken aback. It was his mistake, but he didn't expect to be yelled at in such a manner. He pouted as the man raced off to goodness knows wherever and Naruto just continued on his way.

"He didn't need to bite my head off like that." He muttered to himself as he walked on. The city was quite huge, and there were so many people here. He wondered if Kiba liked being here day-to-day and dealing with all sorts of people. Where they came from, it was a small town, and everyone knew you. He could gather that you could try for an entire month of meeting people in the city, and still not being able to know everyone. It must get a little lonely at times too. He hoped Kiba wasn't lonely while he was away.

But what if Kiba wasn't lonely? As a matter of fact, what if Kiba had a brand new life here? Had new obligations? Left Naruto to stay back at home, and just forgot all about him? No. Naruto shook his head, willing those thoughts away from his mind. Kiba wouldn't do something so stupid and heartbreaking like that. They've come along way and have been together for far too long for something like that to happen. He just had to have some faith in him.

If all else fails, he could turn to Sasuke or Sai for help. In the three hours that he had been in their compartment, the three of them had all sorts of conversations. In the end, he went back to his own to gather his things, and Sai had come over to drop off their apartment address and phone number. He told Naruto that if he needed anything, anything at all, he shouldn't hesitate to call him. At first, Naruto was quite skeptical about taking something from the creeper, but he didn't want to be rude. He took it from him with thanks, and hid it somewhere in his suitcase.

"I highly doubt I'll ever have to see the two of them again. It was nice of him to offer it to me, however." He sighed, thinking back on the novelist. He wasn't the nicest guy around, as it was expected of someone who was famous, but he did have a certain charm. Oh well, it was best not to think too hard on it. He could get into some trouble that way.

He walked and walked for another hour or so, finally stopping at a quaint little shop, indicated on the note that he had. Somehow, he had found out where Kiba worked and wrote it down on a note for when he had prepared for his little journey. He was going to surprise his lover, and hope for the best. He shrugged his shoulders, ruffled his hair, and blew out a torrent of air from his lips. It was now or never.

He walked inside of the shop, finding out that it was actually a pet shop. The moment he stepped inside a bell went off, indicating a new customer, and a shy-looking woman came towards him smiling softly. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" She asked him politely.

Naruto looked at her nametag, which read "Hinata" and nodded. "Ms. Hinata, I am looking for an employee of yours actually. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. I am a longtime friend of his. Do you know where he is? I really have to meet with him." He gave her a winning smile, that could make anyone swoon, like they did in his hometown. She did blush and started top fidget with her hands and told him she would be right back, she had to go and check in the back.

Naruto looked around the store in the meantime. Kiba always loved animals, having his own pup, that was not a pup any longer, named Akamaru. They were always together, and Naruto was a little surprised at not seeing or even hearing the incessant barking that came from Akamaru. Perhaps the dog was just resting, and that's why he couldn't hear the barking. It was no matter, as he gazed at the other pups in the shop, bouncing around with excitement and coming near the windows trying to get closer to Naruto.

They were barking and scratching at the windows, delighted to see a newcomer. There were also some that were asleep, looking so precious that he wanted to take them out and cuddle them for the rest of his days. He kept moving along, however, looking at the other animals that were inside of the shop. There were cats, birds, fish, rabbits, and a couple of guinea pigs. No matter which type of animal he went to, they all stared at him eagerly, waiting to be taken to a new home. They all caught his eye, and made him croon, wishing for a pet to bring home with him, but none had made him really fill with wanting.

That was until he set his eyes on a red-furred fox, cuddled into itself, eyes closed, and breath rhythmic. He didn't want to tap on the glass, but he found himself doing so. It was like he was under the spell of the little fox, and he needed to wake it. The fox stirred a little bit, before opening one eye to look at whoever dared to disturb his slumber. The human that was gazing at him was quite curious and so he yawned before pawing closer to the glass, making Naruto's smile grow wider.

"You're a cute little one, ain't ya?" He stopped tapping on the glass to just stare at the fox in wonder, asking himself if he should purchase the fox. On the other side of the glass, the fox kept measuring up his potential owner, deeming him fit to take care of him. He could see himself being happy in his company, and fanned out his tails behind him, while scratching behind his ears. "Nine tails!" Naruto said to himself in disbelief. He had never seen such a thing. First the fox had red fur, and now nine tails. It was almost magical to him.

"Find Kyuubi to your liking, sir?" Naruto jumped back in shock at the newcomer's voice, leaning too close for comfort. "So sorry to startle you, but you weren't listening to Hinata calling for you." The man before him looked similar to the young woman, Hinata. They had the same clear colored eyes, and long dark hair, only this man's eyes did not hold the same warmth that could be reflected in the young woman's eyes.

"Oh, um, that's okay? Where did Hinata go? She said she was going to fetch Kiba for me. I am an old friend of his and I-"

"Wanted to meet with him, so she told me. I am sorry Mr…?"

"Uzumaki." His heartbeat was starting to get a little bit faster after the apology.

"Mr. Uzumaki. But Kiba Inuzuka no longer works at this establishment. I am sorry you have not heard that he walked out on us after taking one his last paycheck along with a bonus and just left without a word. We have not heard or seen him since." The man's words were not without bitterness, and Naruto's heart started to sink. Kiba was gone and no one knew where to find him. What was he going to do now?

The fox that was behind the glass began to scratch at it, wanting to get closer to his potential owner. He could almost feel the sadness that was seeping from the man. He wondered what it could be that was making him this way, but he wasn't going to sit by and do nothing. He kept on scratching at the glass, drawing more and more attention to himself until the man would look at him. He could almost yell with success as the man finally looked at him and moved his face closer to the glass.

"I'll take him." Naruto said to the clerk, gazing at the fox. His voice was starting to quiver with the disappointment of not being able to find Kiba. His sadness was beginning to bubble over, and he needed something to distract him away from it. The fox was adorable, and was trying to get his attention voraciously. He might as well buy it, feeling a little bit responsible for Kiba being an asshole and just walking out of the shop with his paycheck and bonus. Where the hell did his fiancée go? Did he just vanish from New York City? Or was he still here?

Naruto could only hope as the clerk took the fox out of the glass, who sprang onto Naruto's shoulder. He licked at his face like a normal pup, instead of a fox, and wrapped his tails around his neck, trying to soothe his new master.

* * *

><p>x.x.x.<p>

Meanwhile, the publisher Sai Satoshi and his novelist roommate, Sasuke Uchiha, finally walked through the doors of their apartment complex. Sasuke huffed as he set his things down, and stalked through his home, wondering why no one bothered to help carry his things to his home. He liked to do some things himself, but bringing up his luggage was not one of those things. He walked into the kitchen, getting a drink for himself, and walked back into his living room, seeing his publisher sprawled out on the loveseat.

"Is that your favorite spot in my home?"

"It is quite comfortable. Maybe you should sit on here more often, then you would understand." Sai gave him a fake smile while laying on the loveseat, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I should burn it, and hope you never lay on anything that belongs to me again. Or I could just burn you and the loveseat."

"But that would count as homicide, and that is frowned upon, my dear novelist."

Sasuke scoffed, too tired to banter with him anymore. He couldn't even yell at him to go to his own apartment, that was right next to this one. No, his mind was starting to drift off to something else, or rather someone else. He was thinking of blond hair and bright blue eyes, and a smile that made him feel queasy, but not uneasy. He was wondering where that bright blue eyed changed was, if he finally found the love of his life in this dismal chaotic city of New York.

"You shouldn't dwell too hard on things that you cannot comprehend, Sasuke."

He moved close to the window, overlooking the bright lights, and the peons that walked alongside them. Twinkling and glittering, somewhere down there was the country bumpkin that he met at the signing, and then on the train. He got told off by him, tried not to laugh because of him, and he could feel that there was something else that was tugging at him because of that name, Naruto. "I am not comprehending anything."

"So you weren't thinking about Naruto? I was. He's delectable and looks so innocent. If only he wasn't so adamant about that fiancée of his."

"You also give him the creeps and piss him off."

"I thought you do that as well. Calling him an idiot did make him punch you. I have never seen you have a temper other than towards me, and then that fire died down when you sat beside each other for only a few moments. It was quite thrilling. I almost asked myself if you were a married couple."

"Shut up, Sai." He didn't turn to look at the publisher, only looked out into the city lights. It was getting dark soon, maybe Naruto did find his love. It was time to forget him, think of something or anything else. Sakura was supposed to be gone as well, or was she finally back? His mind was reeling but every time his mind would switch to a new topic, the color blue or yellow would flash across his thoughts and he would be right where he stared. Back to the thought of Naruto. What was it about the southerner that got to him?

"Good night, Sasuke." The words only vaguely registered in his mind, as his publisher waltzed off to his home for the night. Sasuke didn't move from his perch at the windowsill for another hour, just overlooking the city. Now he stopped staring at anything in particular, and just shook his head. Better to forget. Things did not have to change. He needs to think of something to do about Sakura.

"He can take care of himself." He nodded to himself, backing away from the window, and going into his room. He was undressing when there was a tentative knock at his door, followed by a few more. His shirt unbuttoned, tie completely thrown across the bed, and his pants were also unbuttoned, he moved to the door. He stopped in front of it, asking himself where was his help, and why he was answering the door in such a state of disarray.

He figured it was of no matter, and if it was a woman at his door, then he wouldn't need his clothes in a matter of seconds anyway. "Just a moment." He called out, as he started to unlock his door. He didn't know why he was starting to fumble with the locks, who did he think was coming at this time? In any case, he finally got the locks to behave after a matter of minutes, and opened the door to see the object of his thoughts standing in front of him with a wide smile, a suitcase, and a cage clutched at his side. "Naruto?"

Sasuke looked out at him in disbelief, and licked his lips. His state of disarray was promptly forgotten by himself, but the man opposite of him looked directly downward from his face and looked over the tanned physique of the author. "Come in." He said, a bit confused. He had just been thinking about him for the past hour, while looking at the city. He was trying to tell himself this was a dream, which would be very weird, seeing as how he shouldn't be dreaming of any males. Usually they dealt with some women in various positions that he wouldn't be able to try in real life, and they wouldn't be talking unless they were moaning.

Putting the vision of a moaning, female Naruto out of his mind, Sasuke closed the door and locked it. "What are you doing here?" He tugged his hands into his pants pockets, forgetting that his pants were also unbuttoned like his shirt, and that it was beginning to sag from his hips, giving Naruto a view of his boxers.

It was Naruto's turn to lick his lips at the view before him, but shook his head and set down his suitcase and the cage that held Kyuubi. After his freak out in the pet shop, and finding out that his lover is running around New York City without anyone knowing his whereabouts, the only person he could turn to was Sasuke. He didn't plan on using the information that Sai had given him, but those precise instructions (equipped with subway directions and a phone number in case he was really lost) was extremely helpful.

"Well, you remember that I told you that I had business here, right?" Sasuke nodded to show him that he was following. "It was actually to see my fiancée. I was supposed to do something in order to surprise…it was just a surprise, but I can't find my fiancée."

"Shouldn't you have asked her where she worked if you were planning to visit her?" Naruto was chasing some lucky woman, and now he couldn't find her in one of the busiest cities in the world.

Naruto bit his lip. Everyone assumed that he was marrying some woman. What would happen if they found out that he was wedding a man? No, he couldn't tell them that. He vowed that he would find Kiba somehow, but he couldn't do anything without any information. Knowing that Kiba was out there in the city, but that his coworkers didn't know where…it was all just too much. "I went to her job." He tapped at the cage on the floor and Kyuubi piped up, rustling against the cage. "Her coworkers said that she moved on to another establishment, but they don't know where."

Sasuke sighed, pulling one of his hands out of his pockets, and ruffling his hair. "So, you thought that you would just waltz into new York City, find her, and bring her back? You didn't think of any other possible scenarios? Are you really that stupid?" He wasn't angry at seeing Naruto in his home, or the way that the man kept trying to divert his attentions from Sasuke's physique. He was pissed that Naruto decided to come all the way from his home to chase some runaway bride, but didn't think things through.

"Hey! It's not like I counted on this really happening!"

"But you didn't eve get a reservation for a hotel room, did you? No, you just came to my house, thinking I'll be able to come and help you." Then something clicked in Sasuke's mind. "How did you find my apartment anyway? You have to truly be able to find this place."

Naruto fidgeted beside the cage, and looked at Kyuubi. "Well…"

"I gave him the address. It was the least I could do." Naruto jumped up at the sound of Sai's voice, and Sasuke glared at his editor.

"You thought it would be a good idea to give him our address?"

"I figured he would need some help. Is that such a big deal? He can stay with me if he really needs a place to crash." Sai gave Naruto one of those creepy smiles, and he gulped. He did not want to stay with Sai. He kept on insulting him, and then giving him that smile like he was going to do something to him in the middle of the night.

"There is no way that I am staying with you." Kyuubi started to growl as Sai kept on smiling at him, and he had to tap the cage in order to make him stop.

"I agree, he shouldn't stay with you." Sasuke sighed. "Fine. You can stay with me. But that, has to go." He pointed at the cage. "I don't allow pets."

"Kyuubi is a good boy! I just got him today, and I won't part with him!" Naruto started to pout in the most adorable of ways that Sasuke almost wanted to poke and prod his cheeks. He resisted the temptation and after a few painstaking moments, he relented and let Naruto keep his pet. As long as he didn't leave any surprises about his home. "Oh no, the pet shop owner told me he was trained. He opened the cage, and out sprung his pet fox, who ran up to Sasuke and climbed all over him, sitting atop his head.

"Get him off of me." Kyuubi's tails swished this way and that, before covering his little body, and deciding to stay on Sasuke's head. Sai and Naruto couldn't help but start laughing. It was actually kind of cute that Kyuubi decided to stay on Sasuke's head. Like Kyuubi had belonged there or something.

"He likes you. I don't have the heart to take him away from you." Naruto snickered some more as Sasuke gave him and Sai the fiercest glare imaginable. "Oh, it could be worse, I think."

"What is worse than a weird species of fox on top of my head and the two of you laughing about it?"

"He could be leaving surprises, and he isn't. Don't make such a big deal about it."

Sai nodded. "He's right. Also, seeing him on top of you makes me see the distinct similarities, only you aren't as cute." Naruto snorted this time, wanting to give Sai a high five for his comment, but kept his hands to himself.

"The both of you are insufferable." Sasuke reached up to take the fox away, but he wouldn't budge from his head. "Because of this, you can sleep on the floor." He looked at Naruto. "I suppose he is going to be sleeping with me in my bed."

"That's not fair! I'll at least sleep on the couch!"

Sai interjected. "Or you can come to my apartment and sleep in my bed." Both Naruto and Sasuke gave him a look. "It was just a suggestion, seeing as Sasuke is much too harsh with his sleeping arrangements."

"Your house isn't even cleaned properly. There are papers everywhere and closed scattered other places. You should look into having a maid."

"You wound me, Sasuke. And here I thought we were friends."

"Not on your life." Sasuke walked over to his room, thinking he could change into his sleepwear with minimal difficulty, but Kyuubi climbed down from his head and onto his body, keeping the shirt on him. "Get off of me so I can change." Kyuubi still wouldn't move so he had to call out for help. "Naruto! This fox!"

Naruto didn't think he should help a man who wouldn't give him a proper place to sleep on. "You know, Sai…if you need a housekeeper, I can be of some help. I've been able to do that before for other people. I'm not much for my own place, but I think I can do a swell job. As long as I have a place to stay…"

Sasuke came out of the bedroom, Kyuubi stretched across his chest, clinging to both sides of his shirt. "You can clean for him, but you will stay here. Have the bed if you want." At his last sentence, Kyuubi finally came off of him, and padded toward his master. Annoying that human was just as fun as wandering around the city with his master. He was beginning to like this life. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something to that creature that came with Naruto, but thought better of it. He went back into his room to change, only putting on a pair of pants to sleep in, giving Naruto an even better look at his chest and abs.

"Thanks." He had to figure out what to do about this lip-licking he was doing every time he looked at Sasuke now. They were both males, both attractive, but he was spoken for! Sasuke was also very straight, and wouldn't go for someone like Naruto, not that he wanted it. He was fighting a war within himself, while his nine-tailed fox looked on and looked between them. These humans were interesting indeed.

Sai on the other hand, was content with having Naruto work for him. He would soon have that blonde for himself one day. That he was sure of. After all, if Sasuke didn't want to do anything with him, that didn't mean he didn't.

The boys slept in their respective places, Sasuke on the loveseat of his home, Sai in his own apartment, and Naruto with Kyuubi in Sasuke's bed. It even smelled like the novelist, not that he was paying attention to that scent, but it was comforting. He had some plaguing thoughts about Kiba for half the night, until Kyuubi sunk onto his stomach and slept there, triggering Naruto to get some shut-eye himself.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Things are starting to really heat up! Sai's after Naruto, Kiba is MIA, and Sasuke is starting to question some things about himself. Naruto's got Kyuubi, who is a total mischief making fox, but lovable nonetheless. Thinsg can only get even nuttier from here on out, so stay tuned!<p>

Coming up: Sakura is really back, and she still wants to marry Sasuke. Tsunade is pushing this forward, and Sasuke has no idea what he wants to do now. Sai's made Naruto his "wife" and is happy to keep throwing Sakura at Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto is still searching for Kiba, but what is this thing about Sasuke that's got him so messed up? And why does Kyuubi keep pushing the two of them together?

All in good time.

xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Three Loves For Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/Kiba

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto's stranded in New York City, trying to find his fiancée. Luckily, he is with charming company, the author Sasuke Uchiha, and his publisher Sai Satoshi. Cupid's struck arrows to their hearts, but who will capture Naruto's?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write about them if I had them.

Notes: Woot! We've hit the fourth chapter! Thank you all! *sends so much love to all of you readers*

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

The following morning, Naruto woke up earlier than the other two males while Kyuubi padded after him as he walked throughout Sasuke's apartment. He made his way to the living room, seeing the novelist blissfully asleep, and a contented smile on his face. He had to wonder if the poor man had ever smiled at any other time except while he was sleeping. His fox moved closer to the novelist, going so far as to almost get on top of him, until Naruto snatched him up.

"No. You cant go and bug him. He looks like he's very tired. Let him rest." He held the fox close to his chest as he wandered off into the kitchen. He had to hand it to Sasuke, this place was awesome. He had state of the art kitchenware and appliances. What he didn't count on was seeing a cook at the countertop reading a newspaper. "Um…" Well this was a bit awkward. He knew that the men he was crashing with were rich, but not that kind of rich.

The cook looked up from his interesting read and smiled up at the blond. "I take it you're ready for breakfast, sir?" Naruto nodded, sitting on the opposite side of the countertop. "Let's see, how about some scrabbled eggs, pancakes, and hash browns? Oh…we need some bacon in here as well. As for that red and furry thing you got there, it can have some sausages." Naruto sat at the counter, just watching as the cook did his duties, making it a spectacle for his amusement.

He didn't know when Sasuke was wandering in behind him, but the cook turned with a good natured smile on his face as he handed Naruto his plate. "Good morning, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto nearly choked on his eggs as he turned around to find a sleepy Sasuke ruffling his own hair and one eye open. Naruto had to control the impulse to blush as he kept looking and turned around quick as Sasuke sat beside him. How was he going to get over living with a man like this for the time being?

"Morning Chouji." Sasuke blinked a few times before looking to his right and finding Naruto there, like he forgot he was even there. "Oh, you're here too." Chouji set his plate before him and another plate in front of the fox before taking off to another part of the apartment. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's comment, but just returned to his breakfast that was better than anything he had ever had in his life. And that was really saying something since Naruto was from the south and had a lot of good food. "So, you are going to work for Sai today. Good luck with that, and don't let him do anything stupid."

Naruto couldn't resist the temptation of teasing the novelist. He smirked as Sasuke was eating his breakfast and casually said, "Does this mean you care for me, Sasuke? How admirable!" And then pretended to swoon as said novelist nearly choked on his food. Naruto received a harsh glare as he snickered and Kyuubi waved one of his tails, as if he was amused right alongside his owner. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm just messin' is all. Don't take things to heart or else you'll have a heart attack or something. No need to be serious."

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I like the way I am. I highly doubt it will put me at risk for a heart attack. I am not as stressed as you may think I am."

"On the contrary, he is always stressed out." Both men and the fox turned their attentions to the newcomer who lived right next door. Sasuke turned away scowling at his breakfast like it did something particularly foul to him. He was regretting the decision of letting Sai be his publisher day after day.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, not turning around to look at Sai. Instead he began eating again and staring hard in front of him at the sink.

"I came to see Naruto of course. I hope you are working on your newest manuscript. Also, Sakura called. She told me she will be here tonight seeing as she returned from visiting an away patient. I do not know if she will be bringing Tsunade in tow, but you should be prepared for that." Sasuke clutched the fork in his hands like it was someone's neck, and bent the top of it in his rising anger.

Kyuubi padded over to him, climbing on top of his head, and swished his tails around his neck in order to calm him down. Naruto was confused as to why Kyuubi would do this for someone who was not his master, and petted him while on top of Sasuke's head. The author merely sighed, not making any moves to take the fox off of him, and Naruto's arm was just a bit too close to his skin for them to make contact. And after creating a rule in his head that he won't touch Naruto ever again, not after that awkward handshake from before, he doesn't want to break that. And so he moved slightly to the left, as Naruto was still petting the fox.

Naruto fell right onto the floor because his balance is absolutely superb. The bang that signaled the fall was enough to wake up an entire country, and Sai rushed to pick him up even though he was thoroughly amused. Naruto on the other hand was not amused and the moment he stood up, he was glaring at Sasuke as if he were the Uchiha and not the one he was glaring at.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled, hands balled into fists, while Sai looked on with interest. If he was going to punch Sasuke this morning, it would give him a proper show.

"What? That was an accident. Maybe you shouldn't be so close or so clumsy." He returned the glare with just as much dislike as Naruto had in his eyes. All the while Kyuubi was still perched on Sasuke head like some fuzzy and fluffy hat that he purchased. Sasuke got up, putting his plate in the sink and exited the room, bumping his shoulder into Sai. "Take him for the whole day if she's coming. I don't want anyone here."

Naruto was still fuming, ready to go after him, but Sai was able to wrap his arm around Naruto's neck and that made him stop. "What the hell?"

"He needs to be alone to think. Come, get dressed, and you'll start on the house. I didn't lie when I said I would have you as my housekeeper. You'd be like my little housewife, how's that sound?" Instead of Sasuke being the one punched, Sai ended up cradling his nose after a swift uppercut from a fuming Naruto was given to him. "At least we know he's strong…" He sniffed as Naruto exited the kitchen in much the same fashion the novelist did. They didn't know each other for long, but they were picking up habits from one another. That was a bad thing.

* * *

><p>"You'll start off with the living room and then work your way around to…well, everywhere. I will be attending a meeting that Sasuke has had the full pleasure of putting out of his mind, in order to prepare for Sakura's arrival. You won't have to go over there for anything until you rest, and that is if he allows that." Sai paused to look at his blonde housekeeper. Naruto wore some slacks and a buttoned up shirt, whereas the publisher wished he had on a little maid outfit, that would have been hell for his housekeeper, but Sai couldn't resist imagining him in it anyway.<p>

"Why is Sasuke so frustrated about this girl? Is he trying to get away from her?" Kyuubi made it's presence known by crawling up onto Naruto's shoulder and nuzzling him. He was an affectionate little thing with a streak for some trouble, and the gears in his head were turning concerning his master and that other man with the temper. He wasn't too fond of Sai, but that was only because his master was not found of him.

"Sakura is trying to marry him, and Sasuke will have none of it. He's not the marriage type, if you had not noticed. He hardly likes it when anyone that is not himself is in his house. Even the people that work there are there during certain times. And he doesn't speak to the lot of them. Anyway, you'll find everything you need here in the closet." Sai opened one of the closets, and a few brooms and a mop came flying out of it. He was nearly crushed by all the stuff, except that Naruto was able to rush and grab him, and pull him back.

"Close one." Naruto said as Sai was laid out on top of him, his back facing him, but his head tilted back in an awkward position, like he could have kissed him right there.

Sai raised his hand, aware of the close contact, and let his hand drift through Naruto's hair. The blonde blushed, remembering when Kiba used to do that to him, and was about to push him away. He didn't however, not at first. He liked the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair, and they stayed that way for a few moments.

Until Sasuke walked into the house, and found them in that position. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto pushed Sai off of him ungracefully and got up off the floor like it bit him in the ass.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto's face was flushed, like he was just finished kissing Sai, and caught red handed. At least, that's what it looked like from Sasuke's perspective, and his eyes narrowed. "It's not what it looks like. He-I-the closet's full of shit and almost collapsed on him." Sai was getting off the floor now and dusting off his clothing, like he did nothing wrong. If that damned Uchiha hadn't made his entrance, he would have probably been able to kiss Naruto, despite his mind looking like it was elsewhere.

He almost stole a kiss. And the Uchiha cockblocked him. Damn.

"So, why does it look like you were doing something you shouldn't have. Do I have to keep an eye on you?"

Naruto's blush grew from a light tint of pink to an almost impossible red. "What do you mean? I haven't done a damn thing. You know what-I'm just gonna start cleaning now." He picked up the mop and went straight into the bathroom, feeling that place was significantly safer than it was out in the living room…for now anyway. And he had no idea why he was so ashamed to be caught by Sasuke in such a position. He turned on the faucet, letting the water run and thought about the fact that Kiba was nowhere to be found, and now that he had a job working for Sai, he had no idea when he would get to try and find him again.

He was so screwed.

Back in the living room, Sai was still adjusting his clothing like nothing was amiss, and Sasuke grabbed him his suit jacket. "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what you could have just done? Leave him be, Satoshi." He let him go, shoving him away while Sai snickered.

"What does it matter to you?" They could both hear the water running freely, possibly drowning them both out to Naruto now. "You're probably going to marry Sakura anyway. You've got yourself a dainty little wife. And you could care less about him. Unless…Sasuke, you really have chosen the other side, have you? He is quite a catch if I do say so myself-"

"Shut up. That is not the reason, and you know it. He's going to be married soon as well or did you forget that?" Sasuke was at his limit already, imagining some foreign woman who would be kissing Naruto in happiness with a long flowing dress, standing there at the altar and looking at him lovingly, it made Sasuke sick to his stomach and so he sneered at Sai. "Look, you are to leave him alone. There is no reason for you to be doing this."

"Sorry, Sasuke but there is nothing I can tell you that will make me change my ways. I will have him, and you will have Sakura. That is all there is to it. All's fair in love and war. Get over yourself. I have meeting, and I must hop to it." Sai momentarily touched his nose, almost as an afterthought that he was going to be punched again from the look that the novelist was giving him.

Somehow he managed to leave his apartment without another scuffle, but Sasuke stood in the middle of the apartment looking at the mess. Sai really needed to get his priorities straightened out. Oh well, no matter. With Naruto cleaning, he should be able to walk through the house and expect it to be spick and span. One last look towards the bathroom, Sasuke licked his lips and shook his head. Why was he trying to protect the blonde from his publisher? It shouldn't concern him at all.

He turned, and left the apartment to his own, so he could dwell on things he shouldn't until nightfall.

Naruto cleaned and cleaned and cleaned until he felt like his body was going to ache from all the cleaning he did. He stopped to take his break of course, but with the silence and his mind going off all together, he just had to go right back to cleaning to make it stop. He was having so much trouble within this city for no good reason! He wanted to find Kiba so they can hitch a train back home, and then get hitched like the damn good couple they were. His stepfather was going to be there and give him away, and he and Kiba would have a nice good life together.

Why couldn't he just have that already?

He sighed as the mop fell to the floor as he was scrubbing the living room floor clean. He'd finished every other room in the apartment, but since this one was so vast, he decided to leave it for last. He was getting tired already, and thinking about going next door back to Sasuke's was a big no-no. He was supposed to stay at Sai's all night. What if the creeper did something else besides almost kiss him? Well, Naruto was going to have to give him a knuckle sandwich that's for sure.

Naruto was drifting off and singing to himself as he continued to clean. His thoughts switched from finding Kiba to wondering what was going on between him and Sasuke and why Kyuubi was so attached to him. Seeing as the fox went back to following Sasuke, even though Naruto was his owner, supposedly. Maybe that damn fox just followed people he thought were so damn attractive. And that thought set off a compare and contrast of Kiba and Sasuke. How that even happened, he didn't know, but one thing was for sure, they were both hot with their shirts off.

Only, Kiba had a more feral countenance that Naruto hadn't liked at first. They fought and called each other names. They tried to kick each other's asses for the longest time, and somehow became the best of friends. Then that grew to love, and here he was, trying to find the man he loved in a huge sprawling city with so many people there probably wasn't a justifiable number for it. Only that it equated to over a few millions. In just the city alone.

Then he thought about Sasuke some more. The brooding romance novelist who barely liked his publisher/editor, and lived right next door. The same guy he had told off at a pit stop on the way to New York, and had found his apartment thanks to the editor who wanted to jump his bones. There was something about Sasuke that kept catching him off guard. He wasn't like Kiba who was an open book, and so being in the city and away from everyone else without a word was absolutely frustrating, but he was really…quiet and mysterious.

Naruto realized he wanted to know more about Sasuke. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, especially with the way that things had been going for him lately. Arriving on some stranger's doorstep who takes you in, even though you have a pet that follows him around, and do nothing but argue with him or ogle his body-oh no, it's bad to go down that road. Sasuke was hot, and he knew it, but there was no way for Naruto to keep thinking about it. Even though, his ears were burning just from the mention of it in his mind.

This whole thing was just maddening.

* * *

><p>Around six o' clock, Sai finally returned to his apartment, exhausted from having to deal with certain people at the company. He was amazed to see that there was dinner on the table, and an uncertain Naruto looking out the window of the kitchen. Sai sat beside him, touching Naruto's head, and running his fingers through his hair.<p>

It scared the shit out of Naruto, and so his instinct was to smack. Which he did. Really hard.

Sai's face hurt for the remainder of dinner and his housekeeper apologized profusely. "It s alright. I should have warned you; I thought you might have heard me come in however. Perhaps it's not safe to assume things." Naruto sat there red faced while eating. He kept hitting Sai, and it was just unfair. The poor guy was going to have too many bruises before Naruto ever left the city.

An hour later, the two of them settled down to watch television together. Naruto didn't want to be too close to Sai, in case he tried any funny business, and so they were on the opposite sides of the couch. They could hear laughter and not one, but two women in Sasuke's home, and Naruto pulled a pillow to his chest. He didn't understand what was going on with him now that he could hear someone in Sasuke's home having a good time. Maybe it was because Kyuubi still hadn't shown up to see him since earlier, and he was getting worried.

He also just wanted to sleep in Sasuke's warm bed that smelled like him. Wait, no, not because it smelled like him. Just because it was nice and warm and comfy. Yes. That was the only reason. At least that's what he told himself.

"You're going to have wrinkles and get ugly if you keep doing that. Also, you're going to squeeze the feathers out of the pillow. Would you rather hug me instead?" Naruto threw the pillow at Sai, which connected with his face. He was going to take that as a no.

Meanwhile, in the other apartment, Sasuke was attending to Sakura and Tsunade again. He was back at square one, and this time Tsunade was going to get Sasuke to propose or else there would be no deal. She was not going to have this girl running about looking like a floozy, no, they were going to get married if she had something to say about it.

And Tsunade always had something to say about it. She is a politician after all.

Sasuke was plotting escapes from the second they both set foot in his home. He really and truly never wanted to marry, it just wasn't his style no matter how many romance novels he wrote! The questions that Tsunade kept asking were so intrusive and each and every one was showing exactly how much he did not think marriage was a good idea for anyone. And at some point in the night his mind drifted off to the country bumpkin who was going to get married to some unknown girl, if he found her that is, and he thought that was a bad marriage as well!

Not because he found Naruto to be attractive, or the fact that his fiancee was a good for nothing, because honestly how could you want to give someone like Naruto up for a city like this? If Sasuke was the one who had him under lock and key desperate to marry him, he would have given that a thought, because he wasn't just trying to make them look good, it was because he cared.

Wait. What.

Sasuke scared at his cup of wine with new-found interest. He just admitted that there was something about Naruto he liked, and perhaps the fact that if he were to be getting married to him, he would. He also disliked whoever Naruto's fiancee was, despite not knowing who it is. There was something wrong. Something very, very, very wrong with him and he didn't know what it was.

It is also had something to do with Sai.

Sai Satoshi, his publisher and editor, and the one person who was stuck alone with Naruto probably trying to kiss him again like he did this morning. No! Over Sasuke's dead body would he do that! And so Sasuke rushed over to Sai's apartment, disregarding his guests who left after he did-feeling incredibly insulted, and found Sai and Naruto sitting on the couch. Somehow they had drawn close, but not too close. Just like two old friends who were sitting down to watch Sunday night football, and Sasuke sighed as he looked at them.

Naruto was the first one to see him, and stared at him curiously as if he were a figment of his imagination. "Sasuke?" Came the call, and he sat in between them both, breaking any contact Sai might have had with his housekeeper in bringing him any closer to him.

Sai kept damning the novelist in his mind twenty times over for his intrusion. "What are you doing here?"

There was a bottle of soda, almost empty that Sasuke picked up. "Escaping." He looked at it before setting it down between his feet and leaned back, trying to relax. "I just need to escape." He didn't look to his left or right, imagining the looks that he was getting from the other two men beside him, and felt Naruto shift. He was close, but not too close again, and at some point, the three of them just sat there watching the television.

They all fell asleep together on the couch, and Kyuubi found its way nestled between Naruto and Sasuke, like he belonged there.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Three Loves For Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/Kiba

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto's stranded in New York City, trying to find his fiancée. Luckily, he is with charming company, the author Sasuke Uchiha, and his publisher Sai Satoshi. Cupid's struck arrows to their hearts, but who will capture Naruto's?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write about them if I had them.

Notes: It's been a long time since an update and believe me I had no idea what to do with this chapter. Then the boys went wild and this is what happened. It begins with the following day of the previous chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Here we go! Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

A damnable, incessant ringing beside Sai's left ear roused him from his odd slumber in the wee hours of the morning. He was having such a pleasant dream too; one that involved his new housekeeper in a standard maid outfit—hat, apron, and all—and preferably without any underwear on as he bent over to clean the desks and tables with a blush tinting his cheeks. He knew it was without a doubt the most perverted of dreams he could have about someone who he was trying to be hospitable too, but the blonde was just too damn attractive for him to not have those kinds of dreams!

The editor groaned as he licked his lips and tried to open his eyes. One of his hands reached out to the left to touch the corded phone beside him, but he kept on bumping into the lamp. He knew that if he didn't pick it up someone on the other line was going to be incredibly pissed, but he still fumbled around slowly due to the haze of sleep and desire coursing through him.

"Will you fucking pick it up already?" Sai snorted as his eyes were still closed, feeling Sasuke beside him hissing about the stupid thing, and nudge him in the middle of his slumber. He really had too much of a temper in the morning.

Finally, the phone magically attached itself to his hand and he could grip it thoroughly. On the next ring, he picked it up and groggily tilted his head so he could place the receiver onto his ear. "Yes? Sai Satoshi speaking." He cleared his throat; still feeling incredibly tired and tried to pay attention to whatever it was the person on the phone was babbling about. They were speaking very fast and his muddled mind could barely comprehend it, but he was sure of the voice on the phone as they continued their banter. "Good morning to you too, Haruno. How's the weather?" He asked her slowly which only made her words come out clipped and impeccably quick.

So Sasuke had managed to make her angry. With a sigh, the publisher nudged the novelist beside him until he groaned. Sai finally opened his eyes to blearily look at him and blinked a couple of times at the sight before him. Sasuke's body was half turned and one of his legs was pressed underneath him and crossed while the other was hanging off of the couch. He was turned toward Naruto and his head was cradled on one his own arms. However, he was much closer to the blonde than they originally intended when they were watching television, and the editor raised an eyebrow. Truly, the Uchiha did not know what was hitting him.

He continued to let Sakura prattle off and on while on the phone as he looked past his coworker to see what his housekeeper was up to, but the man was also still fast asleep. Sometime during the night, he inched closer to Sasuke and his nine tailed fox curled itself in his lap quite a comfortable little thing really. Naruto's face was directly facing the novelist's and although Sai wanted the blonde man for his own selfish reasons, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of mischief beginning to stir within him. Messing with Sasuke had always been his favorite pastime and if he could somehow add Naruto into the mix, then why not?

Snorting to himself once again, Sai leaned against Sasuke so he would start moving forward into the southerner's body. Slowly but surely, the Uchiha continued to sink in the couch and his face moved ever closer toward Naruto. Their lips were just an inch apart from touching each other's and so Sai knew he had to go the extra mile. Lifting the phone to his ear, he made sure to say a few noncommittal comments to Sakura as if he was still listening and then let her continue. With a smile, he pressed himself even more onto Sasuke's back with his shoulder and he knew that the two men sitting beside him had finally made contact. There was a nearly audible hitch in someone's breathing and he wasn't certain if it was Sasuke or Naruto but this whole thing was going to make his day that he was certain about.

He waited for a few seconds; silently counting down the next few moments until both men realized what happened and wondered whether or not it was their own doing. The freak-out was almost instantaneous and Sai had to keep a hold on his laughter. Both Sasuke and Naruto sprang free from the couch, coughing and sputtering like they had caught an infectious disease. The fox that was nestled on top of Naruto suddenly panicked as his master and human companion were standing upright and had mirrored looks of abject horror on their faces.

The fox tilted its head as it sat upon the floor. It was totally confused and then looked over at the other human that his master had a distaste for. Padding over to him, he could see that this human felt smug about what he had done, and bit down harshly on one of his exposed toes. Sai jumped and retracted his foot from the floor and then looked down at the fox. Clearly it was way too smart for its own good.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke continued to sputter and cough, still highly disturbed, confused, and a little more than aroused at the sudden contact of their lips. Naruto took to biting his lip, suddenly realizing that he had kissed a man who was not his fiancée—even if it wasn't his fault!—and felt incredibly guilty. How could he face Kiba now with what he had done? If he could even find Kiba in the first place that is. The thought troubled him, and it was just way too early for all of this. And hell was that the television laughing at him? Maybe he was still more than a little tired…

Sasuke on the other hand continued to touch his lips. It was just a slight brush of lips; it was barely there even at all, okay maybe more than a little if he could still feel the blonde's supple lips against his own. However, there was an erratic beating in his chest and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. If he could blush, he definitely would have, but he was an Uchiha and just like the many generations before him, he would not and could not do such a thing. It was just some genetic flaw and he was not going to blush, even though there was a tint right at the top of his ears that was a shade pinker than that of his tongue. But no, he was not blushing.

"Good morning. Have a pleasant rest?" Sai decided to break the tension with a smile as he held the phone up in triumph. It was pressed against his ear and suddenly he could hear the other line become very silent. Ah, now Sakura knew that her beloved Sasuke had finally arisen but she wouldn't know of the little morning kiss he shared with his newfound housekeeper, well not unless Sai would actively tell her something. And he could do it if he was feeling up to playing the Devil Incarnate that Sasuke seems to take him as. Before he could even say a word into the speaker, Sasuke maneuvered toward him and wrestled the damned phone from him. He had some kind of feeling that Sai was up to something and it had to deal with whoever was on the other line.

Taking the phone away from him and pushing him to the other side of the couch, Sasuke sat on the warm cushion and spoke. "Hello? Sasuke Uchiha speaking." He grimaced once he heard the same perky voice from last night, and suddenly he recalled his fatal mistake in leaving both women alone in his home so he could escape their hooting and hollering of marriage. Romance in the real world was very hard and troublesome, which was writing it was completely different. With a glare at his editor, he licked his lips and spoke very slowly into the phone. "Sakura…My apologies for my behavior last night. I did not mean any kind of disrespect and in fact it would be delightful if you would join me for dinner tonight as well?"

On the other line, perfectly rouged lips pursed with a million filthy curses and exclamations on how she wasn't being treated fairly in the least. The woman they belonged to gave Sasuke everything and anything he could ask for except when it came to sex. She was a righteous woman and a scandal would not look good for her parental unit is a politican, and if she managed to end up pregnant it would be the end of her. She had to marry Sasuke, it would look good for the both of them and they both knew and understood this. Sakura truly had no idea why he was actively trying to weave his way out of this.

"Why can't I see you during the daytime? There are times when I am free and I know you can clear your schedule like a normal human being. Even with all your manuscripts, book tours, and general stunts for publicity, you can at the very least have a lunch date with me out in the open. We don't have to be a hot commodity unless you like that sort of thing. I am tired of being on the hush hush, it's not as if you're married and it's not as if I am and we've been together for such a long time, Sasuke. When are you going to put your foot down and do something about our relationship for a change?"

Said male grit his teeth and looked over at his editor. The two of them shared a long look before Sai held out his hand for Sasuke to return him the phone. Naruto merely watched their exchange, his heartbeat finally slowing down and feeling a little sorry for author. Whoever this girl was that was pushing for a marriage seemed to be pushing too far too much, and he wondered if he himself reflected the same kind of ideals she had. Naruto ended up sitting beside his pet on the floor, his mind elsewhere with thoughts of Kiba and his presumptuousness in coming to a city like New York to retrieve him. If Kiba didn't want to marry him then he would have just said so, right? However, watching Sasuke interact with a woman who wasn't even his fiancée made him think otherwise.

Kyuubi moved away from Sai completely and went over to his master. There was a small feeling of sadness wafting over him and he could sense it. Nudging Naruto's knee with his furred head, he tried to gain his attention so that maybe he could cheer him up. However, the blonde only stroked him calmly with an unreadable expression on his face. There were many thoughts plaguing his mind now and so Kyuubi moved over to sit at the feet of the other human who seemed to be just as troubled (although for very different reasons).

Refusing to relinquish the hold he had on the phone, Sasuke continued his conversation with Sakura. "It is not that I am not doing anything with this…" He stopped before he could continue because this conversation was a private matter, and although Sai butted it into his life before he could even fathom how or why, he was not going to let Naruto see him at his wits end. For whatever reason, he cared about the blonde's opinion even if he was not actively paying any mind to Sasuke's predicament. "Sakura. We'll have lunch today then. I'll meet you at our favorite restaurant in…" He looked over at the clock hanging above the television; it was still quite early. "I'll meet you in two hours. How does that sound?" The girl on the other line accepted this; finally they were going to be able to talk things through. She hung up soon afterward so that she could fix her schedule and work around their date.

Sasuke pressed the receiver onto its dock and sat back into the couch. The cushions really were much nicer and much softer than those of his loveseat, and he mused if he should purchase one of these. Then again, that was just more of an excuse for Sai to be over in his apartment despite how much time he was in his. He shook his head; those thoughts would suit him better at another time. Right now he had to focus on Sakura and whether or not he was going to truly continue this relationship or not. In all honesty, an Uchiha was supposed to be a man of action and take everything by its reins and seeing as he didn't want to get married, he fell back a little.

It was really unnerving how much Sakura and Tsunade—especially the older woman—wanted this marriage to grace the front pages of many a magazine and newspaper. Was this going to boost all of their careers if they did something like this? It wasn't as if Sasuke or Tsunade needed any more fame than they already had. Just the idea running rampant within his head was enough to bring out another charming headache, and it was just too damn early. He sat forward now, elbows pressed against his thighs while his hands laced together. He was staring at the television that had been watching him, Naruto, and Sai for the entire night but not paying any attention whatsoever to what was transpiring on the screen.

"You're going to see her today?" Sai drawled. "You'll make up, she'll continue to twist your arm along with Tsunade, and eventually you'll get married." With the way that Sasuke's life was going, his editor was completely on the mark with his statements. It irritated the young novelist to know end, and he wanted nothing more than for Sai to just go die in a ditch somewhere, even better if it was in a remote location so that no one would ever know.

"If I don't we'll have an even bigger problem on our hands. Not even the press knows about the relationship she and I have, and I would very much like for it to stay that way. However, I know that if I don't give her something at least, then everything we have worked for would have been for naught. I still don't intend to marry her though, if that's what you believe."

Their conversation flew over Naruto's head. He had been staring at the same patch on the floor for many moments now; memories of childhood and adolescence with Kiba by his side taking up the majority of his thoughts. They were such a happy couple, a seemingly destined couple who would be married to each other for all time. The blonde sighed heavily as he shook his head. There was always one problem when it came to Naruto liking anyone, when he fell he definitely fell hard for them and could push the limit to try and get the person, but in the end he knew when to fall back and just leave it be.

If he wasn't going to find Kiba and ask if they were going to continue to be married, then he could at least try and find him and ask why he never returned. They would have to start off from there before Naruto could have any answers about whether or not they should still jump the broom together. It ached him deeply to imagine that his fiancée would never have even planned to marry him and just wanted to stay in the city forever. It was almost as if a piece of himself went missing when his fiancée left him, and even more so when he had not returned. Of course, he ended up worrying and wondered if maybe something had happened to Kiba, but he did not expect him to just abandon his duties and run rampant in New York City.

Sai turned his attention from the novelist to his housekeeper and blinked. Was he really all that offended by the kiss this morning or did something else cause him to pout and furrow his brow? Either way, Sai felt that the man looked absolutely adorable but he didn't think it would be a good idea for the boy to be saddened in the least. He reached out to Naruto with his foot, and nudged his side. "Hey. Are you alright? I'm sure you had a scare this morning what with Sasuke's mild stint of homosexuality but I'm sure he meant no harm by it."

Naruto flinched and looked up at Sai before registering his words and glaring at him. "Do you even have any tact?!" Fuming, the blonde stood up just as Kyuubi launched into a growl. He wanted to say a slew on nasty evil things, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, Sai was now his boss and partially one of his caretakers. Both he and Sasuke had been incredibly kind to him, and at the moment all he felt was a dull ache in his heart along with guilt and confusion ebbing away at him. It was all just too much for one morning.

"Let's eat something. We can forget Sakura and whatever else it is that's pissing everyone off. This room feels like its suffocating me." Sasuke stood up as well before ruffling his hair and yawning like a normal human being. He scooped up Kyuubi who hung onto one of his arms, tail and feet dangling like a common stuffed animal, and began walking through the entryway into his own apartment. Both Sai and Naruto stared after him incredulously, but he stuck his head through the entryway to scoff at them. "Did you hear me? Breakfast. We're eating. I'm tired of all of this."

Without another word, both editor and live-in housekeeper fumbled around the room. They turned off the television before following Sasuke into his apartment and suddenly disturbed by his need to be somewhat pleasant to them.

x.x.x.

An hour and a half later Sasuke found himself politely thrown out of his home so that he would go meet with Sakura. He had argued with Sai once he was dressed in casual wear, explicitly stating that he wasn't due to meet with her for another half an hour but the editor merely smiled and responded with statements that pissed him off to no end, especially ones about how his situation could push him along with his writing. Sasuke grumbled as he left his apartment complex, fisting his hands within his pockets but once he realized that there were people around to see him in such an annoyed state, he fixed his countenance to be emotionless. Oh well, he could do with having a few moments of fresh air anyway; he needed to dwell on what he was going to tell Sakura.

They truly have been dating for quite a while, and Sasuke had never expected it to go as far as it did. He was in the relationship initially just for kicks and once he grew tired of her he was going to break it just as swiftly as it even started. However, once he found about Tsunade and all of her contacts, he knew that the old woman could probably disintegrate his career if he wasn't careful with her daughter. It kind of put a damper on his prospects on getting rid of the girl, and since they were both pushing for a marriage, he was suddenly at a loss of what to do. Sasuke berated himself constantly, as he figured that he should have just continued being a bachelor instead of trying to have a relationship. Then again, Sakura was the one who had even asked him in the first place and going with it was just a gamble.

Once Sasuke was at the bottom floor of his building, he walked through the glass doors and nodded to the doorman. There were all sorts of people wandering around as was the custom for a fast-paced city like New York. Many were just gazing about in wonder at all of the buildings that lined the streets; some looked like they almost touched the sky, while others seemed so out of place due to their stunted growth in proportion to the others. Seeing as he had time to himself, Sasuke took it upon himself to walk slowly through the streets like a tourist and amuse himself by looking around his city. He knew that he would have more than enough time to get to the restaurant, especially since it was conveniently located only several blocks and an avenue or two away from his apartment.

The complex was situated on 47th and 8th avenue, whereas the restaurant—a diner actually—was located on 55th and 9th. It would take him only about five minutes if he walked in his regular pace to get there, but Sasuke neither wanted to be obnoxiously early and wait for her, nor did he want to get there on time and meet Sakura at the doors. Hence why he chose to walk rather calmly and let people jet passed him if they weren't stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to blatantly stare at maps or the different edifices lining the streets. Once or twice he even had to point in the direction of the beloved heart of the city—Times Square—so that the visitors could find it with ease.

Sasuke truly didn't have much of a care for people, but he still could help point people in the right direction with as minimal dialogue between them as possible. It wasn't that he hated the human population or anything; he just found people to be quite annoying and most were not worth the time or effort. This somehow made him think about the bubbly blond that he had left with his editor. It had only been a few days now since they met each other, and somehow the idiot had wormed his way into the author's life. He continued to tell himself that he didn't care about what happened to the newly live-in housekeeper, but here he was just thinking about him and if it was a good decision to ever leave him alone in Sai's care.

He shook his head again, trying to will away any thoughts of the blond man. Honestly, they only knew each other for a short while and even when he didn't want to think of him, he continued to do so. It was getting to be a little ridiculous, especially since he kept leaving Sakura's company in order to check on him. Then again, he's been trying to leave Sakura's company whenever he could because the topics they spoke about always came full circle to marriage. So Naruto was a damn good distraction nonetheless. Rolling his eyes as he turned the corner of 55th to wander down the avenue, he realized it was going to be a little harder to stop thinking about him completely, especially if he was staying in the city and living under his and Sai's roof.

That thought alone made him stop in the middle of the sidewalk after he passed by two housing complexes. He leaned against a small gate and blinked a few times in thought. Just how long was he planning on staying? How long would it take to find this beloved he was chasing after and would he even be able to find her? Just trying to see someone again within this city with no contact whatsoever was not an easy feat; he would know because he tried this countless times with several females who were up to par in bed. Snorting to himself, it suddenly felt weird to think about people he had slept with and Naruto in the same frame of mind and then an image of a female Naruto panting underneath him joined that thought, until it changed drastically. Then, he began to imagine Naruto just as he is underneath him, flushed and panting from exhaustion due to sex, and Sasuke shook his head vigorously. He had to think about something else or he had to get to the restaurant quick and have his attention invaded by Sakura.

Holding up an arm to look at the watch on his wrist, he saw that he had just a few more minutes in order to be on time. Seeing as he was pressed with images that needed to vacate his mind, Sasuke got up from the gate and began walking down the rest of the avenue at lightning speed. He continued to mutter to himself, quite thankful that many did not take the same route lest they think he had gone insane, and stopped right at the corner in front of the diner's window. Sakura was already inside and dressed a little more than casual and already the urge to roll his eyes welled up inside of him.

Fighting against himself, Sasuke opened the door to the diner and immediately answered the woman at the booth before him. "I'm here to meet someone." The woman nodded and motioned for him to be about his way. As he walked with purpose towards Sakura, he could already tell that the woman was following with his eyes, after all he was a famous author and a billboard with his face along with Sai's was gracing some place within the city.

Sakura perked up as soon as she her boyfriend approach her. She smiled beautifully, hoping that she could at least sway his desires of staying stagnant in their relationship through such a simple act. Once he slid into the booth, sitting opposite from her and with a mask of indifference on his face, her resolve crumbled just a little. It was hard dealing with Sasuke, she came to understand that as they continued this relationship and it was starting to take a toll on her. If he truly didn't want to be with her then perhaps they should just end it, get it over with, and she could find someone else who would give her the family, love, and attention she felt she deserved.

Although she wanted nothing more than to scream and shout, she knew that constantly arguing over the same old thing wouldn't do. Sasuke was a lot to handle, and when it came to getting what she wanted from him, Sakura knew she would have to play her cards right. Well, most of the time anyway.

Picking up the cup she was toying with for the past few minutes, she raised it to her lips and took a nice sip of her coffee and reveled in it. She had a feeling that this was the beginning of a long talk, and her boyfriend wasn't going to say anything until she spoke first. It was like an unspoken rule between, and so he merely watched her and waited for it to begin.

Returning the cup back down to the table, she looked directly at Sasuke and continued to smile softly. "I'm glad that you announced you were willing to join me. I'm sorry for my call this morning. I was a little on edge since you left us last night. Did something happen?" She had to be sweet and caring and attentive before they could breech the subject of last night and the questions she had asked him. It was difficult to sit in front of Sasuke in a public area, act as if nothing was amiss while a tornado was raging within her. She had no idea what had gone through his head last night when he left abruptly and never came back, and neither Sakura nor Tsunade thought of venturing over to Sai's apartment to see what was wrong. They merely left, both parties ticked off by the blatant disregard for the guests.

Sasuke motioned to their waitress and asked for a cup of coffee much like his partner. Once the girl had gone away after fawning for a moments, he regarded Sakura and answered her. "There was something that I needed to attend to. I had not expected it would last throughout the entire night." He didn't want to have to apologize again, especially not to her even if he was in the wrong. The truth was he had no real reason for up and leaving both Sakura and Tsunade within his home to go check on Naruto. The blond southerner obviously seemed to be taking care of himself, and with his sharp tongue and swiftness to act he would continue to be fine even in Sai's care.

And there he was thinking about the tanned body beside him during the night, and supple pink lips that pressed onto his during the morning. With an stroke of alarm, Sasuke looked down at the cup that was bestowed in front of him by the waitress, and stared into the confines of the dark liquid. It's not as if he was going to see the blond inside of the stupid cup, that would be ridiculous, but it did remind him of the editor in charge of his manuscripts who probably had him by the balls at that particular moment. Sasuke had to shake his head and try and collect his wits again. He was sitting here in a diner with Sakura and he needed to stop all thoughts of Naruto and Sai and this morning and whatever they could be doing right this moment.

He just hoped that she wasn't in tune with his little problem.

Actually, Sakura was watching Sasuke with interest. He seemed to be somewhat stressed, and she wondered if it had anything to do with her, their relationship, and the quality of his work. It wasn't all that long ago that he returned home from the book tour, and while he was away he probably didn't even have any time to think about them together forever. Leaning against the table, Sakura pressed her hand onto Sasuke's own and smiled softly at him. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look like yourself."

The Uchiha flinched at the contact slightly; troubled thoughts of Naruto suddenly evaporating as he looked at Sakura. It's not as if he was attracted to the damned guy, and there was no reason he should feel as if he actually was. What happened in the morning was a mistake and would not be happening again—even if it did feel a little right and exhilarating at the same time. Sasuke cleared his throat and pulled his hand back away from Sakura, trying to regain his composure and look as regal as usual.

"I'm fine." Of course he continued to say that, but what was going on with him was a completely different story altogether.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Three Loves For Naruto  
>Pairing: SasukeNaruto, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/Kiba  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Naruto's stranded in New York City, trying to find his fiancée. Luckily, he is with charming company, the author Sasuke Uchiha, and his publisher Sai Satoshi. Cupid's struck arrows to their hearts, but who will capture Naruto's?  
>Disclaimer: I wouldn't write about them if I had them.<br>Quick recap below:

Sasuke Uchiha is a romance novelist. Sai Satoshi is his publisher who lives next door. Naruto Uzumaki is a country bumpkin who is supposed to be wedding his fiancée Kiba, who left to New York City and his fiancée is desperate to find him. After a rough first meeting with both men on a train car to New York, Naruto ends up having a chat with Sasuke and Sai then goes off to find his fiancée.

He stops by where Kiba used to work, finds out he hightailed out of there with his last paycheck, and is now staying at the novelist's apartment while cleaning up for the publisher. All Naruto wants to do is find Kiba, get home, and get married, but wait…what's up with this interest he's got with Sasuke? And since he's got a girl of his own, what does that mean for either of them? And why can't Sai stop being such a creeper?!

Notes: I suppose I never did state what Sakura's job is huh? She's a doctor/medic—an extremely good one at that. At first I wanted her to be an actress, but nope she's good at healing…just not hearts. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the overdue chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"If you continue to bite down on your nails like that, they'll never grow." Naruto jumped up at the sudden voice, and looked over at Sai who was adjusting his tie. He had yet another meeting to go to later on in the day, and since Naruto had done such a bang-up job the day prior he was being let off to do whatever he wished. In thanks for the job and the day off, Naruto helped Sai get himself together before leaving.

He had also been unconsciously biting his fingernails down to the skin while he pondered about what to do with the rest of the day. He thought of yet another day of Kiba-hunting, wondering if whether or not he would be able to have even a sliver of success. It was kind of depressing, not knowing exactly where the man had run off to. He just hoped that Kiba was still within New York City or at least in the vicinity of it, because if he wasn't then maybe Naruto would never find him and that hurt the blond's heart just a little more.

Without telling his new employer a single thing about what he was going to do, Naruto wished Sai to have a pleasant day and not to cause any trouble. Sai moved close to try and give him a domestic token of affection—a kiss—to which Naruto punched him in the head and yelled at him to get going. Even if the man had given him a job and a place to stay, he was still a nasty little creep and it would do Naruto good to get away from him. Living under the same roof was not going to be good for his heart if any of this continued.

After everyone was finally out of apartment complex, Naruto scooped up Kyuubi and wandered into the bathroom to get ready. The fox had not been expecting his master to drop him into the bath water and scrub him clean, and was so not happy by the rough treatment. He squirmed and tried to run away, but Naruto just grabbed him and made sure to lather him up about as much as he was. He squealed with laughter as Kyuubi inevitably gave up the fight and let himself be pampered by the human. After a few minutes of being thoroughly cleaned, Naruto let him go and dry himself off.

"I've gotta admit, this place is really amazing." Naruto looked around the bath which was huge and tiled in all the right places. The tub and toilet were made of the highest quality porcelain along with the sink. Everything was so pristine and new and white that Naruto had to pat himself on the back for making it all so spick and span the day before. The bathroom was meant to be entirely white but there were accents of green to give it a sort of minty quality, that and the shower wash had a hint of mint to complete the feeling. Naruto believed that this was all some kind of private heaven, and he wondered whether or not Sai or Sasuke built it with that kind of frame of mind. More than likely, he did.

He sighed as he finished up in the bath and went into the room to grab some clothes. He scavenged through his suitcase, happy that he brought clothes for about a week or two. If he didn't find Kiba soon, he would have to find a real place maybe and buy some new gear for however long he could keep this up. In truth, Naruto almost wanted to call home and give the others the news that he couldn't find him and was going to return, but he had made a promise to find his love and he didn't want to go back unless Kiba was with him.

After dressing himself, Naruto called out for the fox to come with him. Kyuubi padded over and leapt up, attaching himself to the blond's arm and then moving up to sit on his head—just like he usually did with Sasuke. Chuckling at the fox's behavior he asked him, "You got a thing for people's heads don't you?" The fox swished his tails before gathering them all up and putting them around himself. That pretty much answered Naruto's question, and so they set out into the vast city together on an adventure to find his runaway fiancée once again. He wasn't going to stop unless he gave it a continuous try.

Naruto and Kyuubi walked out of the building after having a small talk with the doorman. He was surprised to see the fox on Naruto's head and being so well trained that he didn't even dare bat an eyelash at being petted. "He's just a really good pet!" The man exclaimed as he laughed with good cheer and it almost reminded Naruto of his family back home. They didn't have any pets, but once he healed a squirrel that had been hurt for a little while. When his stepfather found out about it, and was amazed that it was well behaved after being healed, he'd said the exact same thing but they still had to get rid of it.

Letting his eyes trail upward as one of Kyuubi's tails spilled down on his ears, he wondered whether or not Iruka was going to let him keep the fox. He hoped that leaving the fox behind was something he didn't have to do, and then pushed that thought out of his mind. If he had to fight Iruka on the subject of Kyuubi, then he would fight until he got his way. Whenever Naruto was truly passionate about something, the older man would back down and give him what it was he required. That was how he ended up engaged to Kiba in the first place.

Iruka had barely liked the fact that they ended up as lovers. He always said there was something too "wild" about Kiba and that he acted as if he didn't need roots. He was a free-spirit and was going eventually leave Naruto out in the dust. Of course the blond paid no mind to those words, chalking them up to some kind of mother hen thing that Iruka was so in tuned with. He loved Kiba and Kiba loved him, and if they could just survive on love as he expected they could then they would. There was no ands, ifs, or buts about it! They were going to be fine.

Or so Naruto had believed once upon a time, and look at where it got him now. He was in New York City by himself, searching for the man he loved who had practically skipped out on his job and was in nowheresville. It was just all too ridiculous and more than a little sad. Naruto was growing frustrated by just remembering that he had let Kiba walk out and go to the big, bad city to be by himself and do what he wanted. Maybe if he had gripped Kiba just a little tighter and begged him to never leave his side then they wouldn't be in this kind of predicament.

Kyuubi who had been resting on top of his master's head as they aimlessly wandered the streets, suddenly moved from his place to wrap himself around Naruto's neck. Once again the man was thinking too much and his sadness was almost overpowering. The fox tried to calm him down as best he could; trying to disturb the human's thoughts so he could focus on something that was a little more pleasant. Whatever the master's thought process was he hoped that it would end soon so he could see his master smile widely like he did upon their first meeting. He had so much hope and happiness then; what had taken his smile away, he wondered.

The fox's fur tickled his neck slightly and Naruto readily lifted a hand to run his fingers over the softness. His lips quirked up just slightly and he took in a deep breath. These thoughts of Kiba had to change into something better or else he would never get better in time. His heart was wounded, but it didn't have to stay wounded. He was just going to have to press on forward and find his love before he shattered and had to return home empty handed. Naruto was just too much of a selfless lover whereas Iruka always said that Kiba was just too selfish. He would take and take and take without giving enough away or right back to the person who gave him what he wished.

Sometimes, even Naruto had to realize that elders spoke a little bit of truth even when he believed they were wrong at first.

Without realizing where his legs were taking him, Naruto found himself all the way at Central Park's entrance. He looked up at the corner of 59th and Columbus Circle, a horde of people passing him by as they either walked to work elsewhere or to the Time Warner building behind him. Crossing the street after a shrug, Naruto wandered into the park after a litter of kids with their parents who laughed right along with them. It made him miss his family once more, but this feeling made him smile softly. Despite all of the letdowns and unhappy conversations he had prior to his trip to New York with Iruka, they were a happy family along with the man's husband, Kakashi.

It was by Kakashi's cheerleading that Naruto had the confidence to go after Kiba. Once Naruto returned home after the book signing, he realized that he needed to go and attain what he desired. If Kiba was what he truly wanted, then it was up to Naruto go and retrieve him. However, if Kiba didn't desire Naruto anymore then he was just going to have to face it and return with his pride and heart thoroughly ruined.

Naruto stopped walking; his heart started hurting and he pressed his hand over it. A frown was pulling at his lips and he tried to will the thoughts away once more. Why couldn't he just stick with a happy memory or thought and just be okay? He didn't want to be troubled or plagued by any of this anymore, He just wanted to find Kiba and go back home! Why did it have to be so goddamn difficult?! Naruto just wanted to shout out from the rooftops, hoping that if he repeated his fiancée's name into the wind like in old romance films, then he would just come and find him.

It was unfortunate that love never seemed to work out like in those romance films or in Sasuke Uchiha's majestic love stories.

Ah, and that was yet another problem in his life. Sasuke Uchiha was the adventure and romance novelist that both he and Kiba had enjoyed, and with just one meeting their lives became inexorably linked. Now that he was living with the novelist and his crazily creepy publisher, Naruto didn't know whether or not he fawned over him as a fan or if he was beginning to actually like the bastard. At first, he believed he had a wicked personality and an attractive face, but now he knows that there is something more beneath his exterior that he almost wants to peel off himself.

Then again, if he peeled it off who's to say that Naruto would enjoy all of Sasuke Uchiha? Not to mention the fact that they had kissed in the morning—which made Naruto's lips tingle just a little bit more than it ever had with Kiba—and that was just a crime against his marriage. Well, it was a crime against his _engagement_. Naruto hadn't explicitly cheated, but enjoying the contact between their lips just a little bit made him feel guilty. Sure, neither he nor Sasuke were at fault, but still…the guilt thing was there in Naruto's conscience.

As the blond delved further and further into Central Park, Kyuubi hopped off of his shoulder and ran up a hill. All other thoughts suddenly ceased turning in his head, and Naruto followed his beloved fox up the hill. Once he caught up to Kyuubi, the fox was just sitting in the grass and swishing his tails as he looked over a small cliff side. Naruto walked up to him, plopped down beside the fox and watched as cars and carriages pulled by horses with other tourists and residents alike passed by. Where they sat together in the blissful sunlight with a small wind passing through them, a two way street segregated a bit of the park into two factions. It was fantastic.

Naruto understood that there were several streets that ran along the width of Central Park, making it easy for the buses and other systems of transport to go through. There were also little sidewalks beside the roads so that people could walk on those instead of wandering through the grass all of the time. He supposed that it was efficient and kind of nice to have all of these kinds of things within the city, and he almost wondered if Kiba or Sasuke or Sai had ever just sat down within the park just to clear their minds or just to relax.

Just thinking of Sasuke and the word relax in the same space made Naruto laugh. In all honesty, he couldn't imagine the man trying to kick back and ease off the stress level. He seemed to ooze with stress ever since he got to know him a little better. They only knew each other what, a maximum of five days now? If he could even call their interactions on the train getting to know one another that is. Naruto did have to hand it to Sasuke; he did feel at ease whenever he was with him even when they argued. It was almost like a little friendship rivalry whenever they spewed some nonsense at each other. Naruto was quick to anger while Sasuke took things at a casual indifference.

Naruto had to wonder how he had ever got that way. What truly made Sasuke tick? Well, he knew that Sai always pissed him off at different intervals, but they worked together for a long time and probably knew everything about each other by now. There was also the matter of the girl who was pressing for a marriage with him—she reminded Naruto of himself and his quest to bring his own lover home for a marriage. However, Naruto didn't know anything beyond that. There weren't any other personal facts given to him about Sai or Sasuke now that he thought about it. He even wondered if he was allowed to tread on that kind of territory. They weren't exactly friends, but did he want to be friends with them? They allowed him to stay in their shared apartment complex, but did they expect him to stay and want to get along with them on a friend-to-friend basis?

These questions plagued Naruto as he sat on the miniature cliff with Kyuubi at his side. The fox's tails swishing behind him and every so often would gently brush against his master's back in a soothing way, trying to relieve the human's stress as much as he could. If only that stupid dark haired human would do something to help his master. They'd been allowed to stay together in that man's room until he moved them to the other house. There were so many mixed signals between the two humans that if he could talk a normal human language, he would have made them sit down and have them explain what it was they truly wanted from each other.

Kyubi had no idea of the complexities of the human heart and love; ignorance was bliss.

* * *

><p>x.x.x.<p>

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out to boyfriend, reaching out to touch his hand once again before thinking better of it and pressed both of her hands to her coffee cup. She was nervous about their meeting now; Sasuke's mind seemed to be elsewhere and every so often she could catch him drifting. She wondered what was going on with him, but he always managed to evade the question. Sakura was beginning to have a mental tally on the evasive maneuvers.

Sasuke looked down at the nearly empty coffee cup that he clutched in his hands; the caffeine was going to make him jittery soon enough. He had planned to discuss the ending of the relationship as a whole once he settled down in front of Sakura, but his mind kept switching between thoughts of Naruto and his fiancée, Naruto and the kiss from the morning, and his bastard of a publisher who was mistakenly left with his housekeeper for the day. It was a wonder how he had managed to keep a straight face, and stay in his chair even though he almost wanted to go back home.

He needed to be a dignified man and sit before Sakura, look her in the eyes and just tell her that, "its over." His mouth opened and said the words before he even expected them to fly out. Sasuke's lips thinned after the words were uttered and Sakura just stared at him for one long, lingering minute. He didn't miss the way that her nails clutched tightly at the cup, as if the touch was meant to penetrate the shell of it and spill its contents over the tabletop. He didn't miss the way that her mouth opened in an "O" formation before she swallowed thickly and tears were welling up in her eyes. No, he couldn't miss any of that because he was sure that Sakura was about to have a breakdown and he was the cause of it.

"What?" She choked out; the cup went forward just a little and the contents sloshed within. Sakura was caught off guard by the statement and its bluntness and her mind was suddenly being filled with those words turning over and over. She could hear Sasuke continuously telling her those horrible, nasty words but she didn't want to believe them. Maybe she had heard him wrong, and there was some odd mistake with her hearing.

He took one last swig from his cup, the coffee now cold as it went down his throat before he opened his mouth to repeat. "It's over." He said those words before adding for an extra shot of heartbreaking pain to Sakura's system, "Between you and me; we're over, Sakura. I'm doing something that I should have done a while ago." It hurt her even more because it had been planned long before Sakura could even see a problem in their relationship. It was over before it even began, at least that's how it seemed to Sasuke, but to the little medic across from him it was so sudden and he was so cold—Sakura didn't want to think anymore.

A delicate hand flew up to her forehead before trembling down to her eye. The other one came up to join it, and before she could even notice, Sakura began to cry. The tears just wouldn't stop when she wanted them to, because if she kept crying in front of Sasuke then nothing would ever come of this and she would just be his ratty ex who couldn't control herself in front of him. It was just too tragic, too hurtful, and too depressing for her. What a shame; to be dumped on a perfectly beautiful and sunny day as it was, Sakura had the worst luck. She sobbed uncontrollably right in front of him, while the other patrons in the diner began to talk amongst themselves and take pity on the poor girl.

Sasuke tried to keep his composure, but keeping a poker face while the woman kept crying did nothing for him. Sighing heavily, he held out a napkin for her to take which she did. Sakura blew into it, her sobs never ceasing and only making the man sitting opposite of her wince internally. It's not as if his resolve to break up with her was going to suddenly crumble and turn on its head because she was breaking down in front of him. No, Sasuke was pretty much tired of this relationship and needed to move on, and perhaps with time Sakura would be able to do the same—or at least that was what he was hoping for.

As he swung his legs to the side so that he could exit the booth, Sakura belted out another loud cry before she blew her nose into the napkin again. Sasuke had to refrain from saying anything else that might deeply upset her further and so he paid their bill while getting up and tugging at the woman's arm. They both had to get out of this diner before someone found out exactly who they were and created a scandal for the papers. It was bad enough that their waitress seemed to know exactly who _he_ was, and since he had motioned for her to not even dare fangirl in front of him, he just hoped she could keep her trap shut. It was hard being famous; it really was.

Looping the crying woman's arm with his own, Sasuke practically dragged Sakura out of the diner as she wept and outside onto the sidewalk. Her sobs were now becoming ragged hiccups, and Sasuke turned to look at her while his lips drew into a thin line once more. She was much more trouble than she was worth, and he always thought he understood that but this was just all too much. As soon as they stepped outside, a couple had nearly run right into them. The female of the duo's eyes lit up with wonder as she looked upon Sasuke and opened her mouth to say something or other, but the novelist merely grabbed the medic and tried to hightail it out of sight.

"Ooh, let me go! Let me go!" Sakura wailed, taking to hitting Sasuke's arm with her purse as they walked together. She was beyond upset by this time, and how dare he just pluck her from her seat and take her to goodness knows where. It was almost like kidnapping; it was.

Softly snorting as the woman kept making a racket, Sasuke stopped in the middle of the sidewalk right in front of the Time Warner building. They had just escaped from the diner, and he managed to just keep on walking without any idea of where to go. Before he knew it, he crossed several streets uptown and turned up an avenue only to stop by the subway station with a crowd of people passing by. Several heads turned as Sakura opened her mouth to start shouting at her new ex, but Sasuke took the opportunity to kiss her right on the mouth before he could let that happen. Suddenly the people of the New York cooed at the couple before walking on by—public displays of affection wasn't all that big a deal within the city, especially anywhere within the vicinity of the fountain right by the park.

"Oh…" Sakura said as Sasuke released her, eyes wide and a blush painting her cheeks a shade of pink that matched her hair. She touched her lips gingerly as she blinked slowly to take it all in. Perhaps Sasuke did love her then, but why would he kiss her if he meant to break it off with her? Sometimes—no more like all of the time—she couldn't understand what was going on in that mind of his. Perhaps he was more of a romantic than she ever did believe; he did write those sorts of novels, didn't he?

He took her hand again, tugging her past the building and across the street to the park so that they could be alone. Although Central Park was a public space, there were so many couples and families and others that were within the tremendous space that there was a sort of privacy kept inside of it. It was so overt to be there that it was covert, and Sai had once or twice said that to Sasuke when it came down to courting several different women at one time. He explained that no matter who was on a date in the park, they could have some peace by settling by a lovely tree and having a picnic on the grass.

That was why Sasuke tugged Sakura into the folds of Central Park. The fields and trees were lush with greenery—so pretty that he knew Sakura would find it enjoyable—and he was able to have some peace of mind to talk to her in a secluded corner of the area if he wished. There was also a space that Sasuke had designated as his own—one hilltop in which he could watch most of Central Park from it. It was right above a street pass, many cars and carriages always zoomed on by and he was able to watch the tourists and residents alike have seemingly happy lives of which he drew many a conclusion on their romances in order to write.

It was from those hopeful souls that he could turn his imagination into some sort of career, and he intended for it to stay that way. Romance was a silly and troubling business, and so he never really stayed in love. Perhaps there was some sort of liking and attachment, but love—no, the girls always fell in love while he stayed at a considerable distance emotionally. He could never just give in to the simple pleasure and torture that is love; he could write about it and formulate plots that handled its intricacies and complexities, but he never once thought he could actually give himself to it wholly. He _never_ planned on completely falling head over heels in love.

Sasuke was unlike his female companion Sakura; she believed in their love wholeheartedly. Although she knew somewhat that Sasuke was going to be a challenge and that getting him to keep their romance afloat was going to be difficult, she threw herself in. Sakura believed that Sasuke would and could love her as much as she loved him. She chose to believe that he did, and in the long run that he would love her so much and as desperately as she did him that he would marry her. Sakura had plans, but she never schemed to get him to do her bidding—she was just simply too hopeful and that had lead to this apocalyptic end of their relationship. Or at least, that's what she had heard come from his mouth and then he kissed her. Now, Sasuke just made her mind and her heart do all sorts of flips and she wanted some explanations.

She let herself be dragged into Central Park; her cries stopped once they set foot within and started their trek to his favorite spot. She let herself pass by several happy families and couples sharing ice creams or holding hands, happiness making them glow as she had long ago when the pair of them first started dating. Sakura wondered what she looked like now; did she still glow or had she lost all of the shine she once had? It would do well to take a better look at herself in the mirror; Sakura had indeed still dressed herself up and put on makeup to look beautiful, but she never took that deep of a look at herself to see the woman she'd become. It was sad really; just a little bit, when she thought about it.

Once they made their way to the hilltop, Sasuke stopped completely and Sakura nearly fell. His arm was linked with hers, and she wasn't expecting him to stop anytime soon. Sasuke was always a particularly swift walker, but usually the trek to his favorite spot seemed endless. And if she were being true to herself, her mind was nowhere on this trip but instead she continued to reflect on her relationship and how she did not see the formidable end of it all. She looked at other couples and tried to see the cracks in their relationships, wondering if they mirrored any of the ones she and Sasuke carried along with them but saw none. Everyone looked so damn happy while she was suddenly crumbling to bits and pieces of herself. So, this was true heartbreak—it hurt her deeply.

Sakura had not loved many as she did Sasuke; she dated before but those attachments weren't as strong and passionate as she believed the connection was with him. They were still young, and more than likely she would be able to put herself back together after the shock wore off. However, that didn't make any of this hurt any less and so Sakura just felt like she should have known something—anything that would have made her second guess everything. Sakura believed they were perfect for each other, obviously Sasuke did not.

As she nearly stumbled to the ground because Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, all of Sakura's thoughts about them and their relationship ceased. It was as if cold water had been dowsed onto her head and she opened her mouth to question him. Sasuke paid her no mind; instead he looked at whoever had stolen his dear spot. She followed his gaze, finding a blond man lying on the grass without a care in the worldeyes closed and more than likely he was asleep. His tanned features were indeed exquisite and Sakura blinked at him with her eyes full of wonder. So this man took Sasuke's favorite spot, perhaps they would have to find somewhere else to go—it didn't matter so long as they could talk. Too bad, he was really an attractive fellow, but Sakura wanted to see if she still had any hope with the man whom she was still latched onto.

Sakura pressed her hand against Sasuke's arm, trying to jerk him to reality as he continued to stare at the tanned man. For some odd reason, he wouldn't budge. Pouting just a little bit, Sakura turned her attention back to the man and noticed that there was something fluffy and a striking shade of red pooling onto his stomach. She gasped as she realized the creature was taking a nap on top of the man, and she cooed at the furry creature as its ears began to twitch. One eye opened along with its mouth as it yawned, suddenly alerted of someone's presence. As its gaze was caught on the two humans who dared to wake it from its slumber, both of the fox's eyes opened. It was that other dark haired human—the one who was torn between affection and indifference with his master—however there was someone else with him.

Kyuubi yawned once more, its tails fanning out wildly as it stretched on his master's belly and began to paw at him. If he woke his master now, he could talk to those humans and possibly ask for some help with his predicament. Neither Kyuubi nor his master had planned on taking such a fulfilling nap in the middle of the park on the cool grass, but it had been well worth it. The fox felt like he was quite refreshed, and he could only imagine that his master would feel the same. Crawling slowly on top of his master, he began to lick at his face in an attempt to wake him up. He was like some household dog, alerting his master of something or other.

Naruto shifted; his nose and mouth scrunching up as Kyuubi continued to lick him, and for a moment he didn't want to open his eyes although his dream was slowly fading into reality. He could feel the hazy edges of sleep floating away from him, and he moaned just a little at the loss of a brilliant dream. It featured both him and Kiba, happily married and back in the south with their family and friends waving them off from the church. They were going to climb into their limo for the reception, but Naruto turned to look back and found both Sasuke and Sai right at the church's entrance waving them off with the rest of the congregate. It gave him a little pang of sadness and he didn't understand why and just as their limo began to pull away and the two men turned into dots, the dream was leaving him behind just like he did the two men.

One of his hands flew up to scratch Kyuubi on the head, right above an ear before he opened his eyes to see his pet. "It was such a good dream too." He yawned as he began to sit up. Kyuubi pressed his paws against Naruto's chest as he started to wake up before climbing on top of his shoulders and biting at his ear playfully. He chuckled at the fact that the fox was so energetic the moment that he woke up after their nap; Naruto made a grab at the fox's tails in order to pull him back down. Just as he was about to pull on the fox once more, a voice from behind him made him jump a little forward and scare him half to bits.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto knew that voice; it was deep, somehow soothing, and yet it also spoke volumes of distaste for whatever he was doing.

Naruto gave a look to Kyuubi before looking over his shoulder to see Sasuke—and a random woman who he assumed was the same one that he and Sai spoke to over the phone in the morning. He ran his tongue over his lips before stating the obvious. "I'm relaxing and getting a breath of fresh air over here. I was having some nice peace and quiet before you showed up, but excuse my manners." Naruto stood up as Kyuubi wrapped himself around the blond's neck and stared between Sasuke and Sakura. He could feel a charged energy coming between his master and the humans, and he was unsure if it was a good one or not. Only time would be able to make him tell the difference.

Naruto beamed at Sakura, holding out his hand for the woman to take. "I didn't know he would be with darling company, hello there my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sure you're wondering how the two of us know each other. I can see it in your beautiful eyes." The woman giggled as she detached herself from Sasuke, her hand pressing against Naruto's as she smiled at him shyly. Clearly this friend of Sasuke's was winning her over in seconds flat while the bastard looked at him as if he ate something sour.

"Sakura Haruno." She said as Naruto kissed her hand politely before she pulled back and giggled again. Her heartbreak was still well within her mind, and her eyes were red from crying but this Naruto didn't seem to stare too hard at her appearance. Although Sakura had begun to feel ugly and unhappy, the blond's smile gave her some hope and happiness. He was like a ray of sunshine lighting up her life within an instant. He was a cute one for sure.

Sasuke shook his head, sighing at the fact that these two suddenly hit it off without really paying him any mind. As he put his hands into his pockets, Kyuubi jumped from his place around Naruto's neck to hop onto Sasuke's pants and up to his body to his shoulders. He perched on the man's right shoulder, his tails flicking behind him and swatting the back of the man's head to do something about his master. Sasuke glared at the fox, but didn't yell at it or tell it to get off of him. The two of them engaged in some kind of weird stare down and Naruto's eyebrow rose as he watched the two of them.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto called out to his pet, but it wouldn't relent against the Uchiha.

"He's so cute; did you purchase him around here?" Naruto turned to look at Sakura, smiling and nodding at her question.

"Mhm! There's a pet shop in the city that my fiancée used to work at. I bought him from there. I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to get back home with him though." Naruto chuckled and ruffled his hair as he thought about it. He didn't want to part with the fox, especially since it seemed to give him more comfort than anything else within the city.

Sakura blinked and poised a finger on her cheek. "You're not from here? But you seem to know Sasuke so well, and you've even came to his favorite spot." She heard that he had a fiancée, and wasn't even surprised to find that out. An attractive fellow like Naruto just had to be taken; he was even so polite to a person he'd just met. What manners!

It was Naruto's turn to blink now; this was Sasuke's favorite spot? He turned to regard the cars that passed by, the hum of the park and the laughter of children and adults alike. Naruto could understand why Sasuke seemed to like this spot so much; it was even kind of remote—as remote as you could get inside of a magnificent city such as this one. "Ah, I didn't really know that but that's good to know. Um, yes I'm not from here. Actually I live down in the south and I'm kind of on a vacation here, sorta kinda. It's really a lovely place—New York I mean. Terribly lovely and there's so much to do and so many people." Naruto stopped speaking to look at Sasuke suddenly scratching the top of his fox's head as if it belonged there on his shoulder and like it was his own. What was up with Kyuubi and Sasuke? Was he going to be loyal to that guy too? He didn't like Sai one bit, just like Naruto barely liked Sai most of the time, but what did that say about his own relationship with the novelist? It was hard to tell.

Moving away from Sakura to pluck Kyuubi from Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto smiled softly and accidentally touched the man's neck. He felt a jolt from the simple touch of skin against skin and swallowed, and then he tried to act as if nothing was amiss. He looked apologetic, mouthing the word "sorry" at Sasuke before cradling Kyuubi in his arms. "Well, seeing as this is Sasuke's favorite place and he brought you along Ms. Sakura, I think I'll be taking my leave." Kyuubi tried to make a getaway, back to Sasuke so he could do something about the two of them leaving, but Naruto was holding him tight and was not about to let him go.

Sakura pouted once again, tugging onto Sasuke so he would do something. "Oh, do you really have to go? And here I was having some fun just talking to you, Naruto. Why don't you join the two of us?" If he stayed with them, then they wouldn't have to talk about the end of their relationship and she could fill herself up with good cheer that came from Naruto being around the two of them. She looked at Sasuke, tugging on his arm once more before pointing her chin towards Naruto. She so terribly wanted to keep talking to him, and it seemed that only Sasuke would probably be able to convince him to stay.

However, after Naruto touched Sasuke right on the neck—it was a simple touch how could it affect him so—he stood stark still and stared at him. Now, Sakura elbowed him in the stomach, an angry look passing over his features as he looked at her before opening his mouth to answer. "Yes, why don't you join us?" The words left an odd taste in his mouth.

Naruto smiled, shaking his head as he moved Kyuubi from one arm to the next. "Sorry, but I can't. I have to go and see my fiancée soon. I hope the two of you have a delightful time here, and besides I just had a lovely nap and feel like I have all the energy in the world. I can't sit around here just to chat, maybe some other time Ms. Sakura." He glanced at Sasuke as he moved past the two of them, about to descend the hill from whence he came. "I'll see you around too Sasuke." _Later on in the night_, hung in the air between them as he finally did leave.

Sakura sighed, suddenly pained by being alone with Sasuke in his favorite spot in Central Park. The difference between Sasuke and Naruto was amazingly huge, and Sakura wondered what Naruto's fiancée was like. She must be a wonderful and terrific girl—someone who would be as loyal to him as he must be to her. As Naruto left the two of them, her hold on Sasuke's arm slackened and she moved to sit down grumpily on the grass. She no longer cared if her dress was going to be ruined; her heart was already broken and no matter what else Sasuke said to her, nothing would ever be the same.

Sasuke sat beside Sakura, his legs dangling right over the cliff. He was supposed to be saying something to the girl next to him about their relationship—the beginning, the middle, and the end of it—but he only thought about the man with the fiancée who couldn't find the girl and was as charming as anyone he'd ever met. It was odd to think about someone like this. He was affected by Naruto so much in such a short amount of time, and now there was loneliness since the blond left. It was unnerving. He was with a woman right now, someone he was supposed to be focused on and yet the pair of them was now thinking about the ray of sunshine that descended past the clouds and somewhere else in New York City.


End file.
